


Die Geister, die gerufen wurden

by LukeWords



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Lawyers, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: Nach Bucks Klage gegen das LAFD und den Folgen, die das für sie gehabt hatte, hatten seine Kollegen von der Wache 118 Zeit gebraucht, um Buck für das zu vergeben, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Noch während sie das taten, hatten sie darüber nachgedacht, wie lange Buck brauchen würde, um sich selbst das zu vergeben, was er sich selbst vorwarf seiner "Wahl-Familie" angetan zu haben.Sie hatten jedoch nicht über jene Geister nachgedacht, die gerufen worden waren und die bei weitem nicht so nachsichtig sind wie die Familie.Die herzliche Wiedervereinigung der Wache 118 verläuft daher ganz anders, als sie alle gehofft, gebetet und schließlich sogar erwartet hatten und löst stattdessen die Sorge aus, dass diese Vergebung überhaupt nicht zu erreichen ist.Beginnt im Anschluss an S3E6 (Halloween-Episode).
Kudos: 5





	1. Wiedersehensfreude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Spirits that were called](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904696) by [LukeWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords)



Henrietta Wilson, von ihren Freunden einfach nur „Hen“ genannt, schlenderte an diesem Herbstmorgen selbst für ihre Verhältnisse außerordentlich gut gelaunt über den Hof der Wache 118. Seit einiger Zeit erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, vor Beginn einer Schicht mit größerem Elan das Familienleben – genauer gesagt wohl Karen – hinter sich zu lassen als sie nach Schichtende für die Rückkehr aufbringen konnte, aber das heute war anders: Endlich war in ihrer Familie – der anderen, wie sie sich selbst nach eigentlich viel zu langem Zögern in Gedanken korrigierte – wieder Frieden eingekehrt und der verlorene Sohn – gewissermaßen dem „Küken“, wie Chim es mit Blick auf das Alter, wenn auch nicht mehr die Zugehörigkeit zur Wache (zum ersten Mal seitdem Hen damals Bucks Karriere im Alleingang vor einem viel zu frühen aus nach nur vier Monaten gerettet hatte) beschrieben hatte, als sie kürzlich darüber beratschlagt hatten, wie sie Buck helfen könnten – wieder in die Mitte seiner Brüder und (natürlich!) seiner Schwester (in Uniform) aufgenommen zu werden.

Nach ihren eigenen Erfahrungen als Außenseiterin und Aussätzige hatte ihr Evan – dessen Spitzname ausgerechnet sein (bis vor wenigen Tagen noch scheinbar ehemalig) bester Freund Eddie während der Zwistigkeiten vom liebevollen „Buck(ley)“ zu „Bug, der Versager“ umgewidmet hatte – von der ersten Minute leidgetan, in der er wieder in den Dienst zurückgekehrt war. Sicherlich war sein vermeintlicher Rachefeldzug gegen das LAFD einmal mehr kein Musterbeispiel dafür gewesen, wie man sich als Kamerad – als Bruder! - verhielt. Auch ihre eigene Vergangenheit in der Pharmaindustrie hatte Buck jedenfalls kurzfristig – aber eben auch nur kurzfristig und in den Fängen dieses schmierigen Rechtsverdrehers Chase Mackey – zum eigenen Vorteil ausschlachten wollen, aber Hen hatte „ihrem Küken“ vergeben, noch bevor er darum gebeten hatte. Sie konnte einfach niemandem länger als ein paar Minuten böse sein, selbst wenn sie es versuchte.  
Das abweisende – offen feindselige!, korrigierte sie sich selbst – Verhalten der anderen ihm gegenüber hatte sie als schlimmer empfunden als alles, was ein verzweifelter Buck nach allem, was ihm widerfahren war zur Rettung seiner Karriere – damit er weiter ein volles Mitglied der Familie sein konnte – hätte versuchen können. Wenn in einer Familie jemand verzweifelt nach Halt und Perspektive suchte, dann musste man ihm die Hand reichen und ihn aus jeder Lage befreien, ganz egal wie schwierig, gefährlich oder auch selbstverschuldet diese Verzweiflung auch sein möge, das war es immer gewesen, was Bobby ihnen gepredigt und vorgelebt hatte und was er in der letzten Zeit selbst als erster aufgegeben – verraten! - hatte.  
  
  


Dass er und die anderen jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, verstand sich von selbst, aber das hatten sie sich auch redlich verdient. Chimney hatte sie gar nicht erst überzeugen müssen, Evan beizustehen, er hatte nur Minuten länger gebraucht, um sich auf dessen Seite zu schlagen, schließlich war auch ihm das Leben als Aussätziger auf einer Feuerwache aus eigener Erfahrung bekannt. Die anderen hatten länger gebraucht, um zu erkennen, was doch eigentlich so offensichtlich war – gerade bei Bobby, der doch selbst so genau wusste, wie wichtig eine zweite Chance war, und Eddie, dessen Freundschaft mit Buck sich nach dem anfänglichen Knall so tief entwickelt hatte wie vielleicht keine andere auf der 118 konnte sie das immer noch nicht verstehen – aber jetzt war es endlich so weit. Dass es dafür erst einen weiteren – glücklicherweise nur kurzfristigen und eigentlich harmlosen – Krankenhausaufenthalt und damit einen weiteren (zumindest kurzfristigen) Schock für die 118er-Familie gebraucht hatte, würde sie vermutlich noch eine Weile zu verdauen haben, ganz egal, wie bekömmlich das Essen werden würde, das Bobby der wiedervereinten Familie auftischte.  
Viel wichtiger als all das war – und das bewies ihre Stimmung ihr ja auch selbst, obwohl die Gedanken kurzzeitig in der Vergangenheit kreisten – die gelungene Wiedervereinigung, die das Ende dieses Dramas zu einem guten machte.

  
  


„Henrietta Wilson?“, riss sie eine überraschte Stimme aus diesen Gedanken und ließ die Vorfreude auf die erste Schicht nach dem großen Krach der Verwunderung weichen, denn mit dieser Stimme – wenngleich sie ihr irgendwie seltsam vertraut vorkam – konnte sie zunächst nichts anfangen. Sie hatte längst die Wache erreicht und war gerade in die Fahrzeughalle getreten. Vielleicht etwas zu ruckartig drehte sie sich um, denn der unbekannte Man blickte entschuldigend zu ihr hoch, ganz so als vermute er, sie erschreckt zu haben, während er dann mit einem breiten Grinsen – das ihr später noch nachhängen würde – feststellte: „Du bist es tatsächlich, Hen! Das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung. Erinnerst du dich noch?“  
Diesen kurzen Moment hatte Hen gebraucht, doch jetzt konnte sie tatsächlich voller Überzeugung mit „Aber ja doch, wie könnte ich dich vergessen… Nate, richtig?“ antworten konnte, auch wenn sie sich bei dem Namen ihres Gegenübers doch nicht mehr ganz sicher war, nachdem sie den Mann, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war, gemustert hatte.  
„Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen, Hen, schließlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet“, erwiderte der und bestätigte ihre Vermutung mit einem Nicken.  
„Ich scheine auch langfristig nicht völlig erfolgreich gewesen zu sein“, stellte Hen mit Blick auf den Rollstuhl fest, in dem ihr Gegenüber saß.  
„Vergiss es einfach, damit habe ich mich längst abgefunden. Ich weiß noch, wie viel Hoffnungen mir die Ärzte gemacht hatten, als du mich damals im Krankenhaus besucht hattest. Eine langfristige Rehabilitation, neue Medikamente hier, Stammzellentherapie dort. Die Hoffnungen haben sich zerschlagen und auf den medizinischen Fortschritt der nächsten Jahrzehnte will ich nicht warten. Da habe ich lieber den Frieden mit diesem Teil hier gemacht.“, er deutete mit den Armen an seinem Rollstuhl hinunter.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Nate, das hast du nicht verdient. Du bist übrigens mein erster Kamerad gewesen, der im Einsatz verunglückt ist“, konnte Hen sich von ihrer Betroffenheit trotzdem nicht lösen, „Ich habe mich öfter gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist, habe aber keine Einladung zu einer Rückkehr-Party erhalten und dachte mir dann, dass ich besser nicht nachfrage.“  
„Die bekommst du natürlich, versprochen. Aber so weit bin ich noch nicht, ich bin doch erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder angefangen“, nun klang Nate danach als wolle er sich entschuldigen und musste sich dann selbst korrigieren: „Inzwischen sind es wohl schon ein paar mehr Wochen, wenn ich so überlege: Nach dem Erdbeben habe ich mich dafür entschieden, zum LAFD zurückzukehren.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hen, dass Nate tatsächlich eine Uniform trug – die für den Formaldienst allerdings und nicht etwa für den Einsatz, was allerdings auch mehr als merkwürdig gewesen wäre: „Du wolltest an den Schreibtisch zurück, wirklich?“, konnte sie es kaum glauben, denn welcher Feuerwehrmann wollte schon in einen Bürojob im Hauptquartier wechseln?  
„Naja, was anderes bleibt mir doch nicht, für die Rettung bin ich nicht mehr ganz in Form.“, dieses Mal deutete der Besucher nicht auf seinen Rollstuhl, sondern tätschelte mit einem selbstironischen Grinsen den Bauchansatz, der sich seit dem Unfall scheinbar entwickel hatte, „An den Schreibtisch wäre ich so oder so gegangen, das Erdbeben habe ich bloß als den Wink des Schicksals gesehen, es im Department zu tun.“

  
  


„Hey, Hen!“, wurde sie durch eine dieses Mal vertraute Stimme abgelenkt, als Buck an ihr vorbeizog, etwas nach Luft schnappend – ganz so, als hätte er einen Sprint hingelegt, „Und ich dachte schon, ich sei spät dran.“  
Nach der ersten Wiedersehensfreude – und die war trotz der offensichtlich nicht vollends gelungenen Rettung aufgekommen, immerhin schien ihr geretteter Kamerad ja mit seinem Schicksal nicht (oder jedenfalls nicht mehr) zu hadern – war ihr also gleich die nächste Wiedersehensfreude vergönnt, denn da stand tatsächlich Buck – ihr alter Buck, der so viel positive Energie und Optimismus ausstrahlte, nicht länger der frustrierte und von Zukunftsängsten geplagte Evan der letzten Wochen – und warf ihr sein schönstes Lächeln zu – wenn ihr Männer in dieser Hinsicht nicht gestohlen bleiben könnten, hätte sie da sicher angebissen.  
„Buck!“, sie lächelte breit zurück, „Du siehst gut aus. Vielleicht etwas außer Atem, aber gut.“ Für einen Moment fürchtete Hen, damit das dünne neue alte Selbstvertrauen zu sehr strapaziert zu haben, das die Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Feuerwehrfamilie Buck gegeben hatte, aber da hatte sie ihn wohl unterschätzt, denn die Antwort war ein noch breiteres Grinsen: „Ich dachte mir, nachdem ich ja jetzt keinen Eindruck mehr machen muss, kann ich ja wieder in meine üblichen Muster zurückkehren und eure Erwartungen an meine Verspätung erfüllen.“, er zwinkerte ihr sogar zu, „Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass Bobby ja etwas vorbereitet haben könnte – deswegen der Sprint, bevor Eddie und Chim alles aufgefuttert haben.“

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen, deren Wagen standen schon da, als ich eben gekommen bin.“, neckte Hen ihn, „Schade – ich dachte, ich könnte dir noch einen alten Bekannten vorstellen: Das ist Nate.“  
„Um deine Freunde kennenzulernen würde ich mir sogar Bobbys Kochkünste entgehen lassen, Hen. Du warst mir in der letzten Zeit trotz allem eine tolle Freundin und dafür muss ich mich bei Gelegenheit noch einmal richtig bedanken“, leitete Buck ungewohnt langatmig ein, ehe er seine Hand in Richtung des Besuchers ausstreckte, den Hen ihm als Nate vorgestellt hatte, „Evan Buckley, aber meine Freunde nennen mich einfach nur Buck und Hens Freunde sind meine Freunde.“  
„Ah, Mr Buckley…“, über diese Anrede würde sich Hen wenig später noch wundern, die verzögert ausgestreckte Hand hingegen schob sie auf die Beeinträchtigung, „Nathan Kehler.“  
„Sie sind aber nicht der Nate, von dem Hen erzählt hat, oder? Der Vater von Denny. Ist was mit Denny, Hen?“, erkundigt sich Buck besorgt, ehe der so zugeordnete Nate überhaupt eine Chance hatte, mehr zu sagen.  
Hens Antwort folgte sofort: „Nein, nein, keine Sorge, Denny geht es prächtig. Das ist nicht Nathaniel. Der ist übrigens schwarz und nicht so ein blasser Typ“, verkündete sie grinsend und konnte sich nicht verkneifen, mit einem vielsagenden Lachen anzufügen „Ist dir Chris etwa nicht genug, Süßer?  
„Sie sind der Grund meines Besuchs, Mr Buckley“, schnitt der andere Nate allerdings jedes eingehen auf diese freundschaftliche Spitze ab und blieb dabei im Ton so steif wie er schon zuvor gewesen war, ganz so als wolle er keinesfalls zulassen, dass eine seiner Äußerungen als Annahme der angebotenen Freundschaft verstanden werden könnte.  
Buck sah ihn mindestens ebenso fragend an wie Hen es tat, während er sich erkundigte: „Ich? Wie darf ich das verstehen?“  
„Das besprechen wir besser unter vier Augen, denke ich. Haben wir hier unten irgendwo eine Gelegenheit, die Treppe scheidet ja für mich aus.“, das wiederum interpretierte Hen als einen selbstironischen Spruch wie den vorigen über die körperliche Fitness für die Feuerwehr, während Evan über die merkwürdige Tonlage zwar stutzte, aber sie – ungewohnt taktvoll, wie Hen sagen würde – auf das Hadern mit den Unzulänglichkeiten des eigenen Körpers schob, wie er es von sich selbst kannte.

  
  


„Hen, Buck, ich wusste doch, dass ich euch eben gesehen hatte. Hoch mit euch, der Cap hat echt mal wieder gutes Zeug auf den Weg gebracht!“, erklang Chims Stimme von oben drängend, „Wir haben doch wohl ein Wiedersehen zu feiern.“  
„Komme!“, rief Hen mit lauterer Stimme zurück, ehe sie sich wieder an den Besucher – der ja überraschenderweise nicht ihr Besucher zu sein schien – wandte, „Hat mich gefreut, dich zu sehen, Nate. Ich gehe dann schon einmal hoch, wenn du mit Buck alleine sprechen willst – weiß der Captain ja sicher.“  
„Hat mich auch gefreut, Hen“, erwiderte der und nestelte kurz an einer der Taschen seines Uniform-Jackets herum, ehe er eine Karte herauszog und ihr diese – nun wieder mit einem Lächeln - entgegenstreckte: „Meld dich doch einfach mal, wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann finde ich auch sicher Zeit für dich. Du hast ja auch noch etwas bei mir gut sozusagen.“  
Wie schnell Hen auf diese Aussage zurückkommen würde, konnte sie natürlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht ahnen, was auch daran lag, dass sie in ihrer Eile die Karte ohne einen weiteren Blick in ihre Tasche schob und dann auch noch vollmundig versprach: „Mach ich ganz bestimmt, Nate. Wir hören uns – und wir sehen uns später, Buck. Sei nett zu Nate, er beißt dich ganz sicher nicht.“, ehe sie die Treppe hinauf lief, dabei die Hand zum Gruß gehoben. Später würde sie sich ärgern.


	2. Überraschungen

Kurz darauf hatten sich Evan Buckley und „der andere Nate“ – wie er ihn in Gedanken mittlerweile getauft hatte – Kehler in den hinteren Teil der Halle zurückgezogen, wo Buck sich an die Wand angelehnt hatte und der Besucher nach einer – für die Steuerung mit einem Joystick bewundernswert präzisen – Kurve ihm unmittelbar gegenüber zum Stehen kam.  
„Also, Nate – ich darf Sie doch Nate nennen, wie Hen, oder? – jetzt rück schon raus, was Sache ist“, erkundigte sich Buck flapsig, wohl in der Absicht, das Eis zu brechen, „Hat Bobby dich eingeladen, damit du mich in Sachen ‚Dienst mit Beeinträchtigung‘ mal einnordest oder war das Hen selbst und ihr habt da eben nur eine kleine Show abgezogen, um die Stimmung zu lockern?“  
„Offen gestanden, Mr Buckley“, entgegnete Kehler trocken, wenn nicht gar pikiert – der Versuch einer Auflockerung war wohl gründlich daneben gegangen – „dürfen Sie das nicht. Das wäre unangebracht, denn das hier ist ein ernsthaftes Gespräch“, Kehler schien sogar einen steifen Nacken riskieren zu wollen, um ihm bei dieser Abkanzelung ständig ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Ah, daher weht der Wind.“, seufzte Buck – seine gute Stimmung nach der Versöhnung wollte er schließlich behalten und sich nicht von einem Griesgram vermiesen lassen – und unternahm deswegen gleich einen weiteren Versuch, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern: „Wissen Sie, mit meiner letzten Therapeutin habe ich während unserer ersten und einzigen Sitzung gleich gevögelt. Das müssen wir jetzt nicht zwingend wiederholen, aber Sie tragen so sicher nicht dazu bei, dass ich optimistischer werde.“, er grinste, „Außerdem habe ich das gar nicht nötig, denn wie Sie sehen, geht es mir fabelhaft, nachdem ich mich mit meiner Familie aussprechen konnte. Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätte Bobby nach unserem Frühstück verstanden.“

„Was Sie mit Captain Nash besprochen oder nicht besprochen haben, tut hier nichts zu Sache, Mr Buckley. Mit dem werde ich sprechen, nachdem wir unser Gespräch beendet haben“, klang die Antwort nun noch weniger begeistert, sondern eher verärgert, „Ich kann Ihnen auch versichern, dass ich für keine Intimitäten zur Verfügung stehe, auch wenn diese Geschichte zugegebenermaßen sehr interessant klingt.“  
„Keine Sorge, Nate, vor Ihnen steht der neue Buck“, konnte Buck es trotzdem nicht lassen, einen weiteren Versuch des Eisbrechens zu starten, nur um dann gleich noch einmal zu betonen, dass er keinen Wert auf weitere Unterstützung legte: „Mit Therapeuten schlafen würde nur Buck 1.0., aber den hat Abby mir vor Ewigkeiten ausgetrieben und ich vermisse ihn jetzt weniger als je zuvor, würde ich sagen. Ich komme klar und brauche niemanden, der mir Mut macht, ich habe die wunderbare Familie der Wache 118 und meine Schwester.“  
Wenn die Laune seines Gegenübers noch schlechter werden konnte, dann war sie es nach dieser Aussage definitiv geworden: „Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Ihr neuer Therapeut werden möchte, liegen Sie falsch, Mr Buckley. Auch wenn ich mir mit Blick auf Ihre Vergangenheit sicher bin, dass Ihnen therapeutischer Beistand genützt hätte“, entgegnete Kehler, „Aber wenn Sie schon einen Therapeuten für Ihren schlimmsten Albtraum halten, dann werde ich Ihre Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen.“, das klang geradezu feindselig.  
„Ok, Ok, offensichtlich verstehen Sie keinen Humor, Mann. Tut mir leid, was mit Ihnen passiert ist, aber ich bin eben anders gestrickt und das ist mein Weg, damit umzugehen, was mit mir passiert ist – und dieses Mal richtig.“, für Evan Buckleys Maßstäbe war das etwas, das einer Entschuldigung ungewöhnlich nahe kam – von den Versuchen einer Entschuldigung bei seinen Freunden nach dem ganzen Chaos einmal abgesehen, denn da hatte er eingesehen, was für kolossalen Mist er gebaut hatte – doch schien es Nathan Kehler nicht zu genügen.  
„Der Umstand, Mr Buckley, dass Sie sich schon selbst so beschreiben“, entgegnete der nämlich ruhig, aber mit schneidendem Tonfall, „ist ein Teil der Gründe, die mich zu ihnen führt. Lassen wir also diese Witze“  
Evan wollte sich – und dieses Mal in ernsthafterer Art und Weise – erkundigen, was das denn nun zu bedeuten habe, doch Kehlers Blick und abweisende Handbewegung waren trotz seiner körperlichen Unterlegenheit einschüchternd geworden, sie transportierten eine ganz besondere Form der Botschaft, dass er jetzt nicht zu reden habe – oder war es sogar eine Form der Verachtung?

„Sie lassen mich jetzt besser einmal ausreden, Mr Buckley, sonst werde ich nämlich richtig ungemütlich.“, diese Drohung war nicht mehr subtil und Kehler offenbar nicht mehr an diesbezüglicher Zurückhaltung interessiert – der Mann, den er eben recht angeregt mit Hen hatte sprechen sehen, war verschwunden – es gelang ihm aber merkwürdigerweise gleichzeitig, der Aussage einen sachlichen Klang zu geben, die sie deutlich von dem unterschied, was verärgerte Passanten ihnen im Einsatz an den Kopf warfen, weil eine Straßensperrung ihren Terminplan durcheinanderbrachte.  
„Mein Name ist Nathan Kehler.“, unter normalen Umständen hätte Buck hier wohl entgegnet, dass er im Gegensatz zu Chimney keine Metallstange im Kopf stecken gehabt hatte und selbst dessen Gedächtnis für die Vorstellung vor wenigen Minuten – die sich inzwischen aber wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten – noch genügt hätte, jetzt schwieg er lieber, „Ich bin Special Investigator der Professional Standards Division des LAFD und diese Anrede möchte ich Ihnen auch nahelegen.“

Buck schluckte schwer, denn damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, sein Puls schnellte hoch. Die eintretende geschockte Stille dauerte nur wenige Sekunden – die sich aber wiederum wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten – doch Kehler schien sie geradezu zu genießen. Schließlich gelang es Buck, mit belegter Stimme zu erwidern: „Ich schätze, in diesem Fall hatten wir wirklich einen schlechten Start, Sir. Ich schätze, es wäre am besten, wenn wir einfach vergessen, was ich bis gerade gesagt habe.“, unbewusst und eher ungewollt schwang beinahe etwas Flehendes in der Stimme mit, während Buck (vergeblich) versuchte, dem bohrenden – stechenden! - Blick Kehlers – verdammt, Buckley, wo war sein Selbstvertrauen? - auszuweichen. „Ich bin Evan Buckley. Was kann ich für die Innenrevision tun?“  
„Für die Innenrevision können Sie im Moment wenig tun, Mr Buckley.“, die Äußerung war sachlich und der Gesichtsausdruck geschäftsmäßig, aber Buck wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass Kehler den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs regelrecht genoss, „Die Frage wäre eher, was ich für Sie tun könnte, aber das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Folgerichtig sollten Sie sich jetzt lieber fragen, was Sie für sich selbst tun könnten.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?“, die ganze Situation verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, denn Buck war auf einmal ungewohnt kleinlaut.  
„Ich meine, dass Sie schon viel zu viel gesagt haben“, kam die Antwort ohne ein Zögern, „Dinge, die ich entgegen Ihrer Bitte auch ausdrücklich nicht vergessen werde, schließlich ist das ein Teil des Problems, das Sie für das Department darstellen.“

Wieder unangenehme Stille, ehe Buck geradezu herauspresste: „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen.“  
„Das fürchte ich in der Tat auch, Mr Buckley, das fürchte ich auch. Ein weiterer Teil Ihres Problems: Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, dass Handlungen wirkliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.“, Kehler hatte seine Stimmlage nicht verändert, für Buck klang es aber trotzdem noch kälter als zuvor, „Ich bin heute hierher gekommen, um Sie von den internen Ermittlungen zu unterrichten, die wir im Hauptquartier im Bezug auf Ihre Vergangenheit eingeleitet haben. Feuerwehrmänner, die ihre Grenzen nicht kennen, sind beim LAFD nicht gerne gesehen.“  
Wenn noch Farbe übrig geblieben war, so war sie spätestens mit dieser Information vollends aus Bucks Gesicht verschwunden: „Aber… Wir haben die Klage doch beigelegt!“, flüsterte er nur noch voller Unglaube.  
„Sie haben Ihren Rechtsstreit mit dem LAFD für beendet erklärt, Mr Buckley, das ist vollkommen richtig“, bestätigte Kehler, „aber das heißt nicht, dass die Innenrevision jetzt darüber hinwegsehen kann oder wird, was sich an Erkenntnissen über Ihre Vergangenheit ergeben hat, nachdem Sie uns Anlass dazu geboten haben, nachzuforschen.“  
„Aber die ganze Scheiße ist doch gerade erst vorbei!“, Unverständnis und Verzweiflung waren unverkennbar, jede Wiedersehensfreude wie von einer dicken Schicht Löschmittel erstickt.  
„Das ist Ihre Sicht der Dinge, Mr Buckley“, für einen Moment schien die andere – freundliche oder doch eher verlogene? - Seite Kehlers wieder hervorzutreten, jener Kehler, der eben noch angeregt mit Hen gesprochen hatte, „aber nicht unsere. Sie können nicht vor dem Wegrennen, was Sie in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht haben, nur weil Ihre Freunde Ihnen scheinbar vergeben haben. Man hat Ihnen viel zu lange viel zu viel durchgehen lassen, wenn Sie mich nach meiner offenen Einschätzung fragen.“  
„Ich dachte, der Fire Chief wollten die Presse aus der Sache raushalten“, was eine Drohung hätte sein können, klang bloß immer noch kleinlaut und verzweifelt.  
„Es geht hier nicht länger um Ihren Prozess, Mr Buckley, der ist Geschichte und Sie werden unsere internen Ermittlungen zu Ihrem Verhalten nicht mit den Behauptungen sabotieren können, mit denen Sie das Department erpressen wollten.“, abermals ein Frontalangriff, aber abermals so vorgetragen, als sei keinerlei Vorwurf darin enthalten – wie konnte ein Mensch, noch dazu ein ehemaliger Feuerwehrmann derart emotional distanziert in dieser Weise sprechen? - „Jetzt geht es um Ihr Verhalten, nicht länger um den Anstoß, den Sie oder besser gesagt Ihr Ego am Verhalten des Departments genommen haben. Gewöhnen Sie sich besser daran.“  
„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“, erkundigte sich Buck dementsprechend, um Fassung ringend.  
„Sie wollen einen Rat von mir? Wenn Sie den einfachen Weg gehen wollen, kündigen Sie und kommen nicht auf die Idee, sich jemals bei einer anderen Feuerwehr irgendwo in den USA zu bewerben, dann ist das Verfahren aus unserer Sicht beendet.“, abermals klang Kehler erstaunlich freundlich, geradezu kumpelhaft.  
Buck kämpfte just in dem Moment mit den Tränen, als der Kehler, den man hassen konnte, verschwunden schien: „Aber das hier, die Feuerwehr, das LAFD und die 118, das ist mein Leben.“, mit großer Mühe konnte er sich beherrschen.  
„In diesem Fall könnte ich jetzt sagen, dass Sie daran hätten denken sollen, ehe zum Beispiel ‚Feuerwehrschlauch‘ Buck in Erscheinung getreten ist.“, entgegen seiner Erwartung fehlte es dieser Feststellung völlig an Schadenfreude, Sarkasmus oder auch nur Angriffslust, „aber das würde Ihnen nicht helfen. Wenden Sie sich also besser an Ihren Vertrauensmann von der Gewerkschaft oder suchen sich einen Anwalt aus, der sein Handwerk versteht. Wir verstehen unser Handwerk nämlich – und das ist keine Drohung, Buck.“  
Zum ersten Mal hatte Kehler nun den Spitznamen verwendet, den Buck ihm noch vor weniger als einer Viertelstunde – Buck war auch im Nachhinein nicht sicher, ob demgegenüber nicht sogar die Zeit, in der er mit dem Bein unter Tonnen von Stahl eingeklemmt gewesen war, schneller vergangen war – selbst angeboten hatte und irgendwie gelang es ihm, das trotz allem so zu tun, dass Buck ihm nicht unvermittelt ins Gesicht schlagen wollte.

Als hätte er diese Gedanken erraten, zuckte Kehler unvermittelt mit den Schultern und reichte ihm einen Umschlag, den er mechanisch entgegennahm: „Wir werden uns noch einige Male begegnen, ehe die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist, Mr Buckley. Denken Sie daran: Ich mache hier nur meinen Job. Grüßen Sie Henrietta von mir.“, dann piepte sein Rollstuhl auf, drehte sich und Kehler fuhr mit einem leisen Brummen, ab und zu unterbrochen von einem regelmäßigen mechanischen Knatschen in Richtung Ausgang, ohne dass noch ein weiteres Wort fiel.  
Evan Buckley stand einfach nur da, noch immer an die Wand gelehnt und völlig unter dem Eindruck dessen, was ihm da gerade eröffnet worden war, im stillen Kampf mit sich selbst. Irgendwann begannen die Tränen zu fließen, aber ehe er die Kraft hatte, sich umzudrehen und mit einem herzhaften „Fuck!“ gegen den Schrank hinter ihm zu treten, war Nathan Kehler längst aus Wache 118 verschwunden – trotz seiner Auffälligkeit so unauffällig, wie er erschienen war.


	3. Verdächtigungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit hat die Ursprungs-Fassung den Stand der – verrückterweise zuvor geposteten ;) – englischen Übersetzung eingeholt.

Bobby hatte sich mit diesem Frühstück wieder einmal selbst übertroffen, sodass Hen ein paar Minuten einerseits damit beschäftigt war, einen der köstlichen Pancakes zu verschlingen – das Familienleben mit Karen drückte eben immer noch auf die Nerven! - und sich andererseits nicht in der Lage sah, durch die lautstarke Begeisterung ihrer Kollegen – allen voran Chim – über den herausragenden Geschmack des ungewöhnlich reichhaltigen Essensangebots hindurchzudringen.  
Als der Captain dann schließlich auf ihr „Cap, du musst mir unbedingt…“ aufmerksam wurde, reagierte er mit einem eiligen „Diese speziellen Pancakes sind ein Familienrezept, Hen, das werde ich nicht verraten. Das würde ich nicht einmal Buck…“, bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens stockte er plötzlich und das breite Grinsen wich der Irritation, während er den Kopf in alle Richtungen wandte, „Wo ist Buck eigentlich, Chim sagte doch, ihr seid eben zusammen gekommen – das hier ist doch seine Party?“  
Mit dieser Frage brachen die Gespräche am Tisch plötzlich ab und alle Augen richteten sich auf Bobby Nash, dann auf Henrietta.  
„Nach dieser Sache wollte ich dich fragen. Nicht jeder in diesem Raum interessiert sich ausschließlich für deine überbewerteten Kochkünste.“, Hen grinste, sie liebte es, ihre Kollegen aufzuziehen, „Ich interessiere mich vielmehr für Nate.“  
Die Verwunderung in Bobbys Gesichtsausdruck war zuerst einer – für jeden der ihn etwas länger kannte offensichtlich gespielten – Entrüstung gewichen, verwandelte sich aber sofort wieder zurück: „Nate? Welcher Nate?“  
„Hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich dich durchschaue, Cap?“, Hen war sichtlich belustigt, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf – um sein unglaubwürdiges Abstreiten zu tadeln, „Komm schon, ich habe dich durchschaut, weil du nicht einkalkuliert hast, dass ich länger hier bin als du.“  
„Setz dich jetzt bloß nicht auf den Dienstalters-Thron, Hen, da schlage ich dich mühelos, denk dran“, mischte sich da Chimney ein, während er noch auf einer Pastete herumbiss, was Eddy – ganz der Vater einer kleinen nimmermüden Quasselstrippe – zu einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln bedachte.  
„Dann kannst du Bobby sicher erklären, wer Nathan Kehler ist.“, sie wartete einige Augenblicke ab, in denen der von dieser Aufforderung sichtlich überraschte Chim erst seine Stirn in Falten legte und dann betreten zur Seite auf das Rührei mit Speck schielte. Buck hätte dieses Zögern sicherlich genutzt, um einen Witz über die Nachwirkungen eines mit Metallstab gepfählten Gehirns zu reißen, doch das war weder Hens Stil, noch war sie gerade zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Stattdessen winkte sie gleich wieder ab: „Spar dir das Nachdenken, Bobby weiß ganz genau, über wen ich mit ihm sprechen möchte.“  
Doch auch jetzt schien Bobby keine Idee zu haben, worauf die einzige Frau seiner Wache hinaus wollte. Das passte natürlich überhaupt nicht in Hens Annahmen, mit denen sie sich die Begegnung mit ihrem ehemaligen Patienten erklärt hatte, sodass sie Bobby nun schärfer anfuhr: „Wirklich, Cap? Nach allem was passiert ist, willst du wieder Spielchen spielen? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie oft du Athena in den letzten Tagen die Ohren voll gejammert hast mit Selbstmitleid?“, diese Aussage war sicher nicht ganz fair, denn Athena hatte ihr weniger von Selbstmitleid als von Reue und Vorwürfen berichtet, die Bobby im Bezug auf Buck entwickelt hatte, „Jetzt kann das mit Buck wieder in Ordnung kommen und das erste, was dir einfällt, ist ihm einen behinderten Feuerwehrmann auf den Hals zu hetzen, damit er ihm ein Vorbild dafür liefert, mit einem Schreibtischjob glücklich zu werden?“  
Die Ratlosigkeit in den Augen des Captains war binnen Sekunden Verwunderung, dann Entsetzen gewichen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus, bevor Eddie ihm ins Wort fiel: „Du willst Buck doch nicht zurück haben, Cap? Das ist alles nur Show gewesen?“, der impulsive Texaner hatte seinen Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, ehe er aufsprang und – sichtlich aufgewühlt – den Tisch in Richtung Treppe verließ.

Für emotionale Krisen dieser Art fühlte sich sonst immer Hen verantwortlich, doch dieses Mal war es Chimney, der Anstalten machte, dem „Flüchtigen“ zu folgen, weil die so leidenschaftlich fürsorgliche Seite seiner besten Freundin gerade keinen Platz zu finden schien, so sehr wie sie darauf fokussiert war, Bobby durchdringend anzustarren. Was nicht hieß, dass Hen nicht bemerkte, was Chimney vorhatte: Ohne sich von Bobby abzuwenden, der zunehmend nervös wirkte, war eindeutig, dass es nicht der Captain war, den sie mit „Hier geblieben!“ meinte. Richtig genug, denn überraschend kontrolliert schob sie hinterher: „Maddie wird dir Vorwürfe machen und dich ausfragen, sobald sie von all dem hier erfährt – und das wird sie. Eddie kriegt sich wieder ein, das tut er immer. Aber wenn Big Sister Buckley erfährt, was Bobby hier treibt, dann wird sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen und du solltest in der Lage sein, ihr zu zeigen, dass du zu deinem Schwager in spé stehst und nicht auf der dunklen Seite der Macht.“ Nicht, dass Hen mit dieser Einschätzung falsch liegen würde, ganz im Gegenteil, aber zu einer Fehleinschätzung war sie doch gekommen – einer, mit der sie später noch hadern würde.

Mit dem Gefühl, nicht mehr vollends im Fokus der Henrietta Wilson zu stehen, kehrte die Bewegung in Bobby Nash zurück. Als Captain war er die natürliche Autorität der Wache und hatte normalerweise keine Schwierigkeiten, sich zu behaupten, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Nicht, dass er damit keine Widerstände zu überwinden hatte – ganz im Gegenteil, insbesondere mit Evan (und bei weitem nicht nur, bevor er sich dann doch entschieden hatte, ihn auch gedanklich „Buck“ zu nennen) traf er da relativ schnell auf Widerstände, aber als Stiefvater einer pubertierenden Teenagerin hatte er sich daran inzwischen gewöhnt – aber diese Widerstände konnte er brechen, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Das hatte er Buck spüren lassen, weil er so sehr davon überzeugt war, es besser zu wissen. Rückblickend bedauerte er, zu sehr der strenge Vater und zu wenig der kumpelhafte und fürsorgliche Vater – Freund!, musste er sich selbst korrigieren – für sein jüngstes Teammitglied gewesen zu sein und es würde ihn noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen, was er damit – beinahe, wollte er sich selbst in Erinnerung rufen, aber konnte er sich da wirklich sicher sein? - zerstört hatte. Athena war ein anderer Fall, ihr gegenüber war jede Autorität dahin, sobald sie ihren Seargant-Grant-Tonfall oder auch nur den dazugehörigen Blick bemühte. Dass Hen diese Fähigkeit mit ihrer besten Freundin teilte, hatte Bobby noch nicht oft – überhaupt? - bemerkt, aber spätestens jetzt musste er ihr diese Wirkung auf sich zugestehen und wohl auch zugeben, dass Hen ihm in dieser Stimmungslage Angst machte. Also tat er, was bei Athena manchmal half, griff nach einem der Teller, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und bemühte sich um einen beiläufigen – und in der Situation absolut offensichtlich deplatzierten – Tonfall, während er ihnen den Teller mit dem gefüllten Fladenbrot unter die Nase hielt: „Möchtest du nicht eine Lefse, Hen? Was ist mit dir, Chim?“  
„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Cap, aber so lasse ich dich hier sicher nicht vom Haken!“, wies Hen dieses Angebot zurück, während Chim die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe griff und sich zwei der wrapartigen Spezialitäten auf den Teller legte. Auch ihm Gegenüber hatte Hens Tonfall Wirkung gezeigt, auch wenn sein Stuhl plötzlich ziemlich unbequem erschien. Kurzentschlossen griff er nach einem dritten Häppchen und beförderte es auf direktem Wege in den Mund – Essen half immer, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte! - um dann, noch ehe er zu Ende gekaut hatte zu kommentieren: „Die Dinger sind köstlich, Cap!“  
Dieser Auflockerungsversuch ging allerdings absolut nach hinten los, denn noch ehe sich Bobby für dieses – gewohnte – Loblied auf seine Kochkünste wie üblich bedanken konnte, fuhr Hen ihn erneut und dieses Mal noch schärfer an: „Schieb dir dein dämliches Kartoffelbrot sonst wo hin, Cap, und komm endlich zur Sache. Was zur Hölle hat dich da geritten?“, da war der respekteinflößende – angsteinflößende! - Blick wieder völlig auf ihn gerichtet, ohne Gnade, „Er hat dich als Vaterfigur gesehen, Bobby, und du hast ihm einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen, wieder und wieder. Dann ist er mal wieder einmal viel zu großzügig und vergibt dir ohne Vorbehalte und was tust du?“, sie war ganz offensichtlich in Rage. „Irgendwelche linken Tricks aus der Tasche zaubern, um deinen Kopf doch noch durchzusetzen. Wir haben für dich gekämpft, Mann, ich habe dich bewundert, und jetzt stehe ich kurz davor, dir die Fresse zu polieren!“  
Unwillkürlich musste Chim über dieses Maß der Nachdrücklichkeit anerkennend pfeifen – so hatte noch niemand in der Wache mit Bobby gesprochen! - was ihm einen kurzen Moment der Aufmerksamkeit seiner besten Freundin einbrachte: „Ich meinte das ernst, Chim, du wirst dich entscheiden müssen. Ich kann Ungerechtigkeit nicht ertragen und es geht um Eddies besten Freund, der einen besonderen Platz in Athenas Herz gesichert hat. Aber für Maddie ist das hier etwas anderes, sie ist seine große Schwester, seine echte Familie.“, sie hielt kurz inne, „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du über die Buckleys weißt, vielleicht mehr als ich, aber ich sehe, dass Maddie sich ein Stückweit als Evans Mutter fühlt und ich kann dir sagen, dass du dich niemals gegen Mutterinstinkte stellen solltest!“

Dieser abermalige Wechsel in der Aufmerksamkeit hatte für Bobby genügt, einen Teil seiner Souveränität – im Grunde seine gesamte Souveränität, aber er war klug genug, schleunigst abzurüsten, um die Konfrontation nicht noch zu verstärken – wiederzuerlangen und das Wort zu ergreifen: „Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, Hen, und nicht fair zu Buck war…“, der ihn bei diesem Worten treffende Blick hatte etwas  Anklagendes , „… unfair…“, Bobby schluckte – so viel also zum Thema Souveränität – „dass ich ein Arsch war. Aber ich meine das ernst: Ich will einen Neuanfang für Evan. Für Evan und mich. Für uns alle.“  
„Das klingt aufrichtig“, musste Hen eingestehen, schien damit aber bei weitem nicht zufrieden,  sondern eher so als deute sie den Wunsch nach einem Neuanfang als eine Trennung des Teams . „Also, warum tust du es dann?“, klagte sie  dementsprechend abermals an.  
„ Ich würde dir ja wirklich fürchterlich gerne erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat, Hen…“, insgeheim hoffte Bobby ja auf einen Einsatz, damit sich die Gemüter erst einmal abkühlen konnten, aber das Schicksal hatte wohl mal wieder andere Pläne für ihn, „Aber ich meinte das ernst: Ich kenne keinen Nate Kehler und ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir denkst, dass dich so ausrasten lässt. Ich habe es vermutlich nach all dem, was ich angerichtet habe, verdient, aber für heute wollte ich wirklich nur ein schönes Frühstück mit dem ganzen Team – inklusive Buck.“  
Ihm entging das Misstrauen nicht, mit dem Hen ihn abermals eindringlich musterte. Sie glaubte ihm nicht und das tat weh. Noch schmerzhafter allerdings war die Tatsache, dass er das jetzt verstanden hatte – er könnte jetzt wirklich ein großes Glas vertragen, völlig egal, dass es erst früh am Morgen und der Beginn einer langen Schicht war.  
Als habe Hen die Gedanken erraten, wandelte sich ihr stechender Blick schlagartig in Mitgefühl, ja Bedauern und ihr anklagender Tonfall wurde ruhig, geradezu sanft: „Du wusstest das wirklich nicht?  Verdammt, Bobby! Und ich mache hier so einen Aufstand, obwohl wir doch gerade erst gelernt haben, was passiert, wenn man nicht zuhört.“  
„Was auch immer du denkst, Hen, ich bin sicher, dass ich dafür genügend Anlass in den letzten paar Wochen gegeben habe. Ich war kein guter Captain, ein schlechtes Vorbild, ein mieser Freund und vor allem habe ich Buck von mir weggestoßen, als ich ihn doch eigentlich beschützen wollte.“, die Selbstvorwürfe waren unüberhörbar und der gut gelaunte Bobby von vor wenigen Minuten hatte diese Fassade fallen lassen.  Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen – war sich so sicher gewesen! - dass mit der Versöhnung wieder alles gut sein würde, ihre 118er-Familie  endlich wieder zueinander gefunden hätte. Aber offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal mit ihm – mit ihnen! - einmal mehr andere Pläne. Bobby wusste auch, dass er – anders als Eddie es eben getan hatte – nicht weglaufen konnte, wenn dieser so hoffnungsvoll begonnene Tag nicht mit einem Desaster – das nichts anderes wäre als ein weiterer Rückfall – enden sollte. Und eigentlich hatte dieses Desaster ja bereits begonnen, schließlich war Eddie nicht vor der Situation weggelaufen, sondern vor einem eingebildeten – wirklich nur eingebildeten! - erneuten Vertrauensbruch seines Captains.  F ür  den alleinerziehenden Vater war Buck innerhalb kürzester Zeit von der ihn grundlos anfeindenden Plage zum besten Freund und zur wichtigsten Stütze geworden, umso schmerzhafter also dessen Verbitterung bis hin zum Prozess und umso größer offenbar die Angst, dass Bobby ihm das irgendwie kaputt machen würde, kaum das wieder alles beim alten zu sein schien.

„Also, Hen!“, durchbrach Chimney die unangenehme Stille und griff unterdessen nach einem weiteren Lefse-Häppchen, „Ich finde, du solltest uns jetzt schon erklären, was eigentlich los war. Du verhältst dich, als hättest du eben einen Geist gesehen, als du mit Buck hier angekommen bist. Wer zur Hölle ist jetzt dieser Nate Kehler?“  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Einsatz in der Woche, bevor Cooks in den Ruhestand gegangen ist?“, erkundigte sich Hen.  
„Das ist über vier Jahre her, Hen, sollte ich mich daran erinnern?“, Chimney schloss die Augen und dachte nach.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dich erinnerst.“, Hen dachte häufig an diesen Einsatz zurück, „Ich könnte dir sogar sagen, wie viele Tage seit dem vergangen sind.“  
„Warte, war das dieses alte Lagerhaus? Wir wurden als Backup hinzugerufen, warum hat sich das bei dir so…“, Chimney stockte, „Warte, ist das Nate Kehler? Dein erster im Einsatz schwer verletzter Kollege?“, für Chimney waren solche Einsätze ebenfalls etwas besonderes, aber auf eine andere Art – er versuchte jedes Mal, sich nicht an sie zu erinnern.  
Sie nickte: „Nate war in der Drehleiter mit der Ventilation beschäftigt, als einer der Stahlträger nachgab und eine Wand nach außen wegkippte, direkt gegen die Drehleiter. Er und sein Kollege Frank wurden dabei aus dem Korb geschleudert. Du hast dich um Frank gekümmert, ich um Nate.“  
Chimney schluckte: „Frank ist noch vor Ort verstorben“, erinnerte er sich, „Das hat mich ziemlich runtergerissen, nach dem, was mit Kevin passiert war.“  
„Nate ist ausgeflogen worden, er stand auch auf der Kippe. Aber hat es geschafft. Mit Querschnittslähmung allerdings“, klang Hen nach diesem Geständnis ihres Freundes mitfühlend, beinahe tonlos.  
  
  


„Du hast ihm also das Leben gerettet, Hen, und jetzt wollte er sich bei dir bedanken?“, warf Bobby ein und war ein wenig erleichtert – für ihn klang das immer mehr ganz offensichtlich nach dem riesigen Missverständnis, das es war. Natürlich ließ ihn die geschilderte Tragödie nicht kalt, aber er hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Hen und Chimney nicht persönlich miterlebt, konnte sie also mehr als Faktenbericht wahrnehmen.  
„Naja, ich glaube, das war er Zufall“, überlegte Hen, „Er stand heute Morgen hier in Uniform vor mir und wollte dann gleich irgendwas von Buck, als der reinkam.“  
„Moment, dieser Kehler ist wieder im Dienst? Nach einer Querschnittslähmung?“, Chimney klang entgeistert, „Ich meine, ich hatte eine Metallstange im Kopf, da sollte ich vermutlich besser still sein, aber…“  
Bobby brachte mühsam ein Schmunzeln heraus, bei Hen klang das schon offenherziger: „Er sitzt im Rollstuhl, für immer. Aber nach dem Erdbeben hat er sich Richtung LAFD ins Hauptquartier zurückorientiert. Er hat mir nicht genau gesagt, was er jetzt macht, da kam Buck uns dazwischen.“  
„Und was wollte er von Buck, Hen?“, fragte Bobby nun restlos verwirrt.  
„Ich war mir verflucht sicher, dass du mir das sagen könntest, Bobby.“, Hen seufzte.  
„Hat dieser Nate das gesagt?“, hakte der nach.  
„Ja…“, Hen stockte – hatte Nate das wirklich gesagt? - „Nein…“ – er hatte ihr aber jedenfalls nicht widersprochen, als sie Bobby erwähnt hatte – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Jedenfalls bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du zumindest weißt, was das Hauptquartier hier will, was Nate von Buck will. Du bist der Captain.“  
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen vom Chief gehört, Hen.“, versicherte er Bobby, „Und auch garantiert selbst kein solches Treffen arrangiert. Aber…“  
„Aber?“, war es nun Chimney, der ihn auffordernd ansah, „Ich war mal Interims-Captain, Bobby. Es ist Vorschrift, dass das Hauptquartier dich vorher informiert.“  
„Ich war heute morgen mit Kochen beschäftigt und habe nur ganz kurz meine Mails nachgesehen, seit dem nicht mehr.“, räumte der daraufhin ein und sprang auf, „Vielleicht sollte ich das schnell nachholen, dann kann ich euch auch beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin.“  
„Ganz ruhig, Cap, ich glaube dir. Ich hätte früher merken müssen, dass du völlig ahnungslos bist, was ich von dir will. Aber es passte zu gut in das Szenario, das ich mir als Erklärung überlegt hatte“, gestand Hen, „Tut mir leid, dass ich nur das schlechteste über dich angenommen habe.“  
  
  


„Dann können wir ja jetzt weiteressen!“, jubilierte Chimney und griff – wie zum Beleg – nach einem Blaubeer-Brownie.  
„Du hast doch nie aufgehört“, frotzelte Hen und beäugte nun ihrerseits die reichhaltige Auswahl zum ersten Mal. Bobby seinerseits hatte sich inzwischen auf seinem Smartphone bis zu einer unscheinbaren Mitteilung des Hauptquartiers durchgescrollt, deren Inhalt ihm mit jeder Zeile weniger zu gefallen schien, als sie unterbrochen wurden.  
Ein lauter metallischer Knall ließ alle drei erst innehalten, dann aufspringen und die Treppe hinunter sprinten.


	4. Einer kommt selten allein

Nach seinem Wutausbruch hatte Buck das dringende Verlangen, an die frische Luft zu kommen, was sich als eine kleine Herausforderung herausstellte: Zwar war der Hinterausgang der Wache nur ein paar Schritte von der Ecke entfernt, in die dieser Kehler ihn gewissermaßen getrieben hatte und zwar war es ein Feuerwehrmann eigentlich gewohnt, Türen eintreten zu müssen – nicht, dass er diesen Metall-Schrank mit dem Tritt ernsthaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hätte! - und zwar hatten ihn seine Ärzte wieder für diensttauglich erklärt – damit hatte dieses verfluchte Gerichtsverfahren, das jetzt wieder und wieder auf ihn zurückfiel doch erst begonnen! - aber er hatte ausgerechnet sein linkes Bein für den Tritt benutzt.  
Vermutlich war das eine Art Reflex, weil er auf dem rechten Bein, das nicht gequetscht worden war, sicherer stehen konnte als auf dem linken. Die Folge davon war jetzt allerdings ein ziehender Schmerz im linken Bein, sodass er zur Tür humpeln musste.  
Draußen angekommen, ließ er sich neben der Tür auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Augen geschlossen und ein paar Atemzüge lang tief Luft holend. Dann begann er, das Bein vorsichtig auszustreichen, wie es seine Physiotherapeuten immer getan hatten, was half.  
Und immerhin war der Schmerz – der nicht zu schlimm war, also konnte er wohl recht sicher sein, dass es bloß eine Überlastungsreaktion der noch nicht völlig wieder regenerierten Muskeln und nichts Ernsthaftes war – auch hilfreich dabei, die Gedankenspirale zu durchbrechen, in die ihn die Neuigkeiten gestürzt hatten: Es war erst ein paar Tage her, dass er den riesigen Stapel an Erklärungen unterschrieben hatte, den Chase Mackey ihm vorgelegt hatte, erst ein paar Minuten, seit dem er wieder ein echtes Mitglied der 118er-Familie hatte werden sollen, und jetzt wollte das LAFD schon wieder eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm suchen, er stand schon wieder kurz davor, den Job und die Familie zu verlieren, die ihm sein Leben bedeuteten? Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich nicht gut mit ihm, hatte es noch nie, aber warum konnte es so grausam in so kurzer Zeit sein, nicht einmal eine Verschnaufpause vom Unglück gewähren?

„Hey, Mann, was ist passiert?“, drang eine vertraute Stimme zu Buck durch. Er musste die Augen nicht öffnen und den Kopf nicht drehen, um „Eddie!“ zu erkennen. „Was machst du hier draußen, der Cap hat doch ein Frühstück versprochen?!“, wollte er einerseits wissen, andererseits aber auch seinen besten Freund davon abhalten, seine Verschnaufpause zu stören.  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Buck.“, antwortete der Halbmexikaner, allerdings nicht, ohne sich diese Frage selbst zu beantworten: „Aber ich weiß es schon, du brauchst nämlich genau das gleiche wie ich: frische Luft. Nach all dem, was Bobby dir jetzt schon wieder angetan hat, habe ich keinen Hunger mehr und sicher keinen Hunger auf irgendwas, was dieser Bastard gekocht hat.“  
„Eddie, Bobby ist kein Bastard!“, widersprach Buck heftig – schließlich war der Captain für ihn zu einer Art Ersatzvater geworden und sie hatten sich erst vor ein paar Stunden wieder versöhnt – stockte dann aber: „Warte mal, hat er gesagt, dass er für diesen Kehler verantwortlich ist?“  
„Das musste er nicht, Buck, ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen, auch wenn ich an Chris Mathe-Hausaufgaben verzweifle. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er dich hier nicht mehr haben will. Ich bin zu lange blind dafür gewesen, habe mich von meiner Wut blenden lassen.“  
„Du meinst wirklich, dass Bobby soweit gehen würde, nach dem er mir gestern noch eine heile Welt versprochen hat?“, Buck konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken und lenkte damit Eddies Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gesicht. Da er ihm inzwischen gegenüberstand, waren die Spuren der Tränen nicht mehr zu übersehen: „Du hast geweint?“  
Es war keine richtige Frage und das schnelle „Nein!“ war auch keine überzeugende Antwort.  
„Ich bin ein Vater, Buck, und Chris hat Albträume und schlechte Momente. Ich erkenne Tränen, wenn ich sie sehe, also hör auf, sie zu verleugnen. Es ist okay zu weinen, wenn du wütend und enttäuscht bist. War es wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Sie wollen mir meinen Job wegnehmen, Eddie. Schon wieder und dieses Mal ganz offiziell“, presste Buck hervor.  
„Warte mal!“, Eddie klang verwirrt, „Wie meinst du das? Du hast doch deinen Job. Klar, Bobby wäre es lieber, wenn du wie dieser Nate an einen Schreibtisch gehst, aber zwingen kann er dich doch nicht. Der Typ hat sich doch auch freiwillig entschieden, zum LAFD zurückzukommen und der war doch viel schwerer verletzt als du!“  
„Woher…?“, setzte Buck an, kam aber nicht dazu, seine Frage zu Ende zu stellen, weil sein Kollege da schon fortfuhr: „Hen ist Bobby auf die Schliche gekommen, Buck. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat diesen Nate damals erstversorgt, nach dem er verunfallt ist. Ziemlich hinterhältig, dich an deinem ersten richtigen Tag gleich mal mit einem vermeintlichen Vorbild dafür zu konfrontieren, wie man auch ohne Einsätze bei der Feuerwehr glücklich werden kann.“

„Es ging nicht darum, wie ich in einem anderen Job glücklich werden kann, Eddie. Dieser Kehler ist nicht einfach irgendein Feuerwehr-Veteran, dem man jetzt einen Schreibtischjob verpasst hat.“, Buck musste tief Luft holen und sein Magen zog sich bei der Vorstellung – Gewissheit? - zusammen, dass Bobby ihm nach all dem Leid und all den Worten auch noch das angetan haben könnte: „Dieser Kehler arbeitet für die Professional Standards Division. Die haben eine interne Ermittlung gegen mich eingeleitet, wegen all dem, was meine Klage an Staub von früher aufgewirbelt hat.“, bei diesen Worten brachen sich wieder ein paar Tränen bahn, Tränen der Angst davor, dass die ganzen Qualen der letzten Wochen und Monate umsonst gewesen sein könnten, aber auch Tränen der Enttäuschung über seine Vaterfigur – ein weiterer Vater, der versagt hatte: „Das darf Bobby nicht gewollt haben, Eddie, das kann er nicht gewollt haben. Er wirkte gestern doch so wie früher. Es war alles wieder gut zwischen uns!“  
Statt Tränen brach aus Eddie sein Temperament hervor – jenes Temperament, dass ihn wegen der Attacke auf einen unverschämten Autofahrer noch vor kurzem ins Gefängnis und beinahe vor Gericht gebracht hatte – „Bastardo, como dije. Ich könnte Bobby jetzt wirklich gut eine reinhauen! Bastardo!“  
Dann ging er in die Knie und legte Buck seine Hände auf die Schultern: „Egal, was passiert, dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht im Stich, querido amigo.“  
„Du hast mich nie im Stich gelassen, Eddie. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, dich und Chris. Und das alles nur wegen einer dämlichen Klage, die alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat. Bobby hätte mich irgendwann zurückgeholt, jetzt hat er mich wegen meiner Dummheiten von vor Jahren angeschwärzt!“, die Verbitterung war unüberhörbar, „Ich bekomme vermutlich nur, was ich verdiene, aber ich habe Bobby immer für einen besseren Menschen gehalten als alle anderen, nach allem, was er selbst durchgemacht hat.“

Ehe Eddie antworten konnte, hörten beide ein Räuspern hinter sich, „Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, Jungs, aber ich will auch nicht mehr lauschen, als euch recht ist.“  
Eddie fuhr herum und stieß ein überraschtes „Lena!“ aus, stellte sich dabei allerdings etwas ungeschickt an, sodass er sich versehentlich ausgerechnet auf Bucks linkem Bein aufstützt, was diesem ein schmerzhaftes Zischen entfahren ließ. Er war allerdings zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass er das sofort bemerkt hätte: „Jetzt wird das Puzzle langsam vollständig. Der Captain hat sogar schon Ersatz für Buck besorgt und der bist ausgerechnet du?“, überlegte er, „Ich meine, nichts dagegen, mit einer Freundin zu arbeiten, aber wenn du so zu uns kommst, werde ich das eben sowenig ertragen können wie die anderen hier. Buck ist Familie, du noch nicht. Das kannst du doch auch nicht wollen.“  
Boskos Blick war nicht weniger fragend als Eddies eigener in ihre Richtung, auch wenn vielleicht ein wenig Verletztheit mitschwang: „Immer mal langsam, Eddie. Erstens habe ich dich aus dem Gefängnis geholt, weil du sonst niemanden anrufen konntest, wie du mir gesagt hast – da muss ich dir doch wenigstens etwas bedeuten. Und zweitens …“  
„Warte mal, Bosko!“, Bucks Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst, was Eddie auf dessen – verständliche – Abneigung gegen seine vermeintliche Vertreterin – die sich am Ende doch (seinem Verdacht entsprechend, den Eddie damals für lächerlich gehalten hatte) als ein Ersatz herausstellen sollte – hielt.  
„Eddie, das, was du mir im Supermarkt an den Kopf geworfen hast, war nicht bloß irgendein Beispiel!“, kombinierte Buck wieder in gewohnter Tonlage, „Du saßt wirklich in der Klemme und hast gedacht, ich würde nicht auf dieses beschissene Verfahren scheißen?“  
Eddie warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick in Boskos Richtung, schließlich hatte das ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben sollen, ehe er sich wieder zu Buck umdrehte: „Wenn ich dich angerufen hätte, hättest du doch nicht einmal abgenommen. Du hast doch darauf bestanden, dass wir nicht miteinander sprechen.“, er realisierte, dass sein Tonfall und auch seine Aussage vorwurfsvoll klangen, was er doch unbedingt – er hatte es sich geschworen, nach dem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten – vermeiden wollte, und schluckte: „Können wir nicht darüber sprechen? Es war wirklich keine große Sache, nur so ein ärgerliches Missverständnis über einen Parkplatz.“  
Doch Buck schien nicht überzeugt – wie auch, nachdem ihm eben etwas ins Auge gefallen war? - und er griff nach einer Hand seines besten Freundes, um sich diese genauer anzusehen: „Keine große Sache, ja?“, die Frage war bohrend, Zweifel unüberhörbar, „Und es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit diesen Verletzungen hier zu tun, die du dir ganz sicher nicht beim Toben mit Chris geholt hast?“

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich Eddies Gedanken, denn einmal mehr – wie mit so vielen Dingen in seinem Leben! - hatte er keine Idee, wie er darauf antworten sollte, ehe in ausgerechnet Bosko rettete: „Ich glaube, erst einmal sollten wir klären, was mit deinem Bein los ist, Buckley.“  
Entgegen Bucks Erwartungen klang in Boskos Stimme keine Verachtung, keine Schadenfreude und auch kein triumphales ‚Habe ich es euch doch gleich gesagt!‘, sondern eher Zuneigung – vielleicht sogar Sorge für das Wohlergehen eines Kollegen? - mit.  
Damit hatte sie Eddie eine passende Ausrede geliefert, seine Fragen nicht zu beantworten und so eilig Buck auch seine linke Hand von seinem geschundenen Bein weggezogen und mit dem Ausstreichen aufgehört hatte, es war zu spät: Er hatte sich verraten und würde zum Opfer von Eddies Beschützerinstinkt werden.


	5. Der Ruf der Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Rahmen der Übersetzung ist mir dann tatsächlich noch ein kleiner Continuity-Fehler aufgegfallen, den Todeszeitpunkt des Ehemannes betreffend, der im Anruf genannt wird. Mein Fehler, keine verwirrte Anruferin - und dementsprechend jetzt berichtigt. ;)

„ _9-1-1, wie kann ich helfen?“, es war Joshs erster Anruf an diesem Morgen.  
„Ich höre ihn schon wieder, er ruft mich!“, die Anruferin sprach mit zitternder Stimme und atmete schwer.  
„Ma‘am, bleiben Sie ruhig. Ich bin für sie da. Was ist passiert?“, er hatte Erfahrung mit solchen Anrufen, mehr als genug, um professionell zu bleiben und zu wissen, dass es genau darauf jetzt ankam.  
„Mein Mann, er ruft mich. Er braucht meine Hilfe!“, die Verzweiflung war unüberhörbar.  
„Können Sie zu Ihrem Mann gehen, Ma‘am?“, schlug er vor.  
„Mein… Mein Mann ist tot. Seit fast zwei Jahr schon. Und seit Anfang der Woche höre ich immer abends seine Stimme. Immer abends, nie morgens! Ich werde verrückt!“, die Atemgeräusche wurden schneller.  
„Ma‘am, Sie müssen ruhig atmen. Ein Polizeiwagen ist direkt in Ihrer Nähe, es wird gleich bei ihnen klingeln und dann gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund. Brauchen Sie medizinische Hilfe?“  
„Nein, nein, mir fehlt nichts, ich war selbst einmal Krankenschwester, wissen Sie? Mein Mann war Arzt.“, Josh bereute schon kurz, so voreilig einen Einsatz ausgelöst zu haben, wenn die Anruferin doch nur jemanden zum Reden brauchte, doch er wurde schnell eines besseren belehrt, als sie fortfuhr: „Das dürfte alles gar nicht passieren!“, denn da sprach keine einsame Frau, da sprach pure Angst._

  
  


Athena seufzte. Nicht nur hatte sie gerade eine verzweifelte Nachricht von Bobby erhalten, dass sie in der Pause zur Wache kommen sollte, um für Ihren Ehemann die Leumundszeugin gegenüber Buck zu spielen, sondern die Zentrale hatte ihr kaum dass sie ihm zugesagt hatte, einen Geistereinsatz zugewiesen, nur ein paar Straßen entfernt – eigentlich hatte sie doch diesen verfluchten Halloween-Quatsch hinter sich lassen wollen!  
Dann aber musste sie denken an einen ihrer letzten Geisteranrufe, als eine ältere Frau von einem Geist in ihrem Wohnzimmer heimgesucht worden war, der sich erst im Laufe der Ermittlungen als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut erwies, in Person des gewalttätigen Ex-Schwiegersohnes, der hinter seiner Ex-Frau her gewesen war. Dass die Leitstelle die ältere Anruferin nicht abgewimmelt hatte war damals ein ganz wesentliches Puzzlestück gewesen und eine gute Lektion darin, nicht zu früh über einen Einsatz zu urteilen, nur weil er auf den ersten Blick lächerlich erschien.  
Der Berufsverkehr bereitete ihr auf dem kurzen Weg zum Einsatzort keine Probleme, dafür war es wahlweise zu früh oder zu spät und das Wohnviertel machte einen ordentlichen Eindruck. ‚Bevorzugte Wohnlage‘ würden es die Makler beschreiben, oder mit anderen Worten: Selbst für ein kleines Appartment zahlte man ein Vermögen für die Miete – ganz zu schweigen von einem Kauf.  
Das Apartment der Anruferin befand sich im ersten Stock des Hauses, das mit insgesamt zwei Geschossen und sechs Parteien – sie zählte zwei Türen im Erdgeschoss und zwei auf der ersten Etage, von wo eine Treppe weiter nach oben führte – einen ganz und gar durchschnittlichen Eindruck für diese Straße machte, auch wenn der Zahn der Zeit ein wenig an ihm genagt hatte – aber damit grenzte es sich doch gerade von den Neubauprojekten in anderen Vierteln ab, die einfach steril wirkten. Ihr selbst würde hier der Garten fehlen, aber nicht jeder hatte das Glück, einen Architekten zum Ehemanmn – Ex-Ehemann und sowas wie besten Freund, auch wenn das ein ganz anderes Verhältnis als zu Hen war – zu haben.

  
  


Sie brauchte gar nicht zu klopfen, wenn die Tür war bereits geöffnet und eine ältere Dame in adretter Kleidung streckte ihren Kopf hinaus und begrüßte Athena mit einer Entschuldigung: „Ach Gott, jetzt hat man mir tatsächlich die Polizei geschickt, nur weil ich mir irgendwas eingebildet habe. Das tut mir fürchterlich leid, Officer…“  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ma‘am, wir helfen gerne – und wenn ich nur nachsehe, ob tatsächlich alles in Ordnung ist, dann nützt uns das doch beiden.“, versicherte sie der Bewohnerin, „Ich bin Sergeant Grant, darf ich hereinkommen?“  
„Aber natürlich, wenn Sie sich schon für mich die Mühe gemacht haben – ein Sergeant der Polizei kommt, nur weil eine trauernde Witwe Gespenster hört.“, es war offensichtlich, dass die Dame sich im Moment mehr Sorgen darüber machte, irgendwem zur Last zu fallen als über den Anlass ihres Anrufes. Sie hatte nicht bloß angerufen, weil sie Aufmerksamkeit wollte, das spürte Athena, während sie durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich verschloss.  
„Bitte, kommen Sie doch mit in mein Wohnzimmer!“, wurde sie von der rüstigen Rentnerin aufgefordert, die schon das andere Ende des Flures erreicht hatte. Es war keine große Wohnung, aber eine schöne. Außer der Tür zum Wohnzimmer konnte sie zwei weitere Türen links und rechts davon entdecken – vermutlich das Schlafzimmer mit angeschlossenem Badezimmer und die Küche, aber sie wurde eines besseren belehrt: „Wir müssen ohnehin hier durch, um in das Schlafzimmer zu kommen, wo ich die Stimme gehört habe.“  
„Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir erst einmal, was genau passiert ist, Mrs…?“, schlug Athena vor.  
„Aber natürlich doch, wo habe ich bloß meinen Kopf. Ich war so lange Krankenschwester und immer habe ich meinen Patienten gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer sie sind und was ihnen fehlt…“, entschuldigte sich die ältere Dame, während sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ und sich auch dafür entschuldigte: „Normalerweise kann ich stundenlang stehen, Sergeant, aber diese ganze Sache hat mir in den letzten Tagen doch etwas zugesetzt, ich schlafe sehr schlecht. Und dann noch dieser Schock vorhin…“  
„ Das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem, Ma‘am. Aber sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keinen Rettungswagen brauchen?“, sie lächelte ihrer Gastgeberin freundlich zu, versuchte sie zu überzeugen, „Das wären auch wirklich keine Umstände. Eine gute Freundin von mir fährt einen Rettungswagen und sie freut sich immer, wenn sie netten Leuten helfen kann – auch wenn es nur darum geht, etwas Medizinisches auszuschließen.“  
„ Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Marian, Sergeant, Ma‘am hat mich nie jemand genannt, nicht einmal mein Mann Arthur – nicht einmal mein Nachname – Shields - , unser Nachname hat die Leute interessiert. In den ersten Jahren war ich ‚diese schwarze Schwester‘, später dann Schwester Marian “ , erinnerte sich Marian Shields.  
„Dann haben Sie eine berühmte Namensvetterin, Marian – die Mutter unserer ehemaligen First Lady“, kommentierte Athena, „Und um Ihren Mann geht es auch, habe ich das richtig verstanden?“  
Marian Shields lachte herzlich: „Sie interessieren sich für Klatsch, Sergeant Grant? Ich muss ja sagen, dass mir ansonsten nicht viel geblieben ist, seit Arthur tot ist, aber davor habe ich es nur von anderen Leuten mitbekommen.“, sie wurde ernster und das lächeln wich einem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck: „Man könnte sagen, dass es um Arthur geht, denn irgendwie höre ich ja seine Stimme. Aber ich weiß sehr gut, dass es eigentlich nicht seine Stimme sein kann.“  
„Ist Ihr Mann schon länger tot, Marian?“, setzte Athena ihre Befragung fort, denn dieser ganze Einsatz ergab keinen Sinn: Marian Shields machte noch immer nicht den Anschein, auch nur ein bisschen geistig verwirrt zu sein, von Wahnvorstellungen ganz zu schweigen.  
„Es werden bald zwei Jahre, Sergeant.“, klang die Antwort gefasst, aber doch voller Wehmut, „Wir hatten ein gutes Leben zusammen, auch wenn es lange schwer war, akzeptiert zu werden. Mein Mann war weiß, wissen Sie? Er hat seine Karriere im Prinzip weggeworfen, als er mich geheiratet hat. Damals wurden wir noch beschimpft, dann so viele Jahre schief angesehen und eine Weile konnten wir uns als ganz normales Paar fühlen. Ich bin froh, das mein Arty von den letzten paar Jahren nicht mehr alles mitbekommen musste. “  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es Ihnen ging, Marian. Mein zweiter Ehemann entsprach nicht den Vorstellungen meiner Mutter, die schon immer eher traditionell war“, konnte Athena ihr nur zustimmen.  
„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, meine Liebe, das Glück wird siegen. Die Liebe ist stärker – und wahrlich über den Tod hinaus, das spüre ich auch jetzt noch. Deswegen ist das mit der Stimme ja so absurd, aber wenn ich das meiner Tochter erzähle, schickt die mich doch glatt in ein Heim“, das gute Zureden schlug schnell in Besorgnis um, die Stimme wurde brüchiger, „Ich will hier nicht wegziehen, solange ich noch für mich selbst sorgen kann. Wir haben unser gesamtes Leben hier verbracht, im Kinderzimmer meiner Tochter hat unser Enkel übernachtet, wenn er das Wochenende bei uns verbracht hat. Aber Mel möchte mir einreden, dass ich zu alt dafür bin.“  
  
  


„Ihre Tochter macht sich bestimmt nur Sorgen, Marian. Meine Tochter ist ein Teenager, da sind die Sorgen noch mein Job und werden belächelt, aber das verändert sich irgendwann“, versuchte Athena ihr gut zuzureden.  
„Natürlich meint meine Melanie es nur gut mit mir. Sie hat sogar ein Heim direkt in der Nähe des Friedhofes gesucht, ich müsste also nicht mehr mit dem Bus fahren, um meinen Arty besuchen zu können“, stimmte Marian dieser Einschätzung durchaus zu, „Aber ich müsste immer noch in den Bus, um zur Kirche zu kommen oder meine Freunde zu besuchen – die paar, die hier noch geblieben sind. Und ich müsste die Jahrzehnte zurücklassen, die in diesen Wänden stecken.“  
Athena nickte: „Das verstehe ich, Ma‘am. Ich möchte mir auch nicht vorstellen, mein Haus einmal zurücklassen zu müssen, auch wenn es ohne die Kinder vielleicht irgendwann zu groß für meinen Mann und mich wird. Aber Sie machen auch nicht den Eindruck auf mich, dass Sie hier wegziehen müssten.“  
„Es ist aber genau das, was die Stimme meines Arty zu mir sagt, Sergeant Grant: Dass ich mich auf den Weg machen, ihm näher kommen soll. Dass er mich vermisst.“  
Athena wurde hellhörig: „Ihr Mann sagt das? Haben Sie denn jemals über einen Umzug gesprochen?“  
„Die Stimme klingt ganz eigenartig, wissen Sie, aber es muss seine sein: Außer ihm hat mich nie jemand Anny genannt“, erhielt sie eine nicht gerade erhellende Antwort.  
„Wann hören Sie denn die Stimme?“, war der nächste logische Schritt dieser Ermittlung der möglicherweise dritten Art.  
„Ich habe die Stimme bisher immer gehört, wenn ich mich schlafen gelegt hatte – seit ein paar Tagen erst. Deswegen dachte ich, es sei einfach ein merkwürdiger Traum“, erklärte Marian, „Aber dann habe ich es heute Morgen wieder gehört, nachdem ich lange aufgestanden war.“  
„Was war denn heute anders als in den Tagen davor?“, erkundigte sich Athena – sie hatte eine Idee, in welche Richtung sich das entwickeln konnte, auch wenn die ins Blaue hinein ging.  
„Ich bin während der Kaffee durchlief noch einmal in mein Schlafzimmer gegangen, um das Bett neu zu beziehen, Normalerweise macht meine Tochter das für mich, aber gestern konnte sie nicht zu Besuch kommen und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht noch selbst hinbekommen würde.“, geriet Marian zunächst ins plaudern, stellte dann aber selbstkritisch fest: „Ich schätze nicht, dass Ihnen das weiterhilft, Sergeant Grant, nicht wahr?“  
„Aber nicht doch, Marian, ich glaube, wir sind schon ein ganzes Stück weitergekommen“, versicherte ihr Athena, „Ich würde mir gerne Ihr Schlafzimmer ansehen – dann haben wir das Rätsel vielleicht ganz schnell gelöst.“


	6. Familienrat

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau hatte Bobby nicht das Glück, durch den Ruf der Pflicht von einer unangenehmen Aufgabe befreit zu werden. Natürlich waren Feuerwehrleute Retter in der Not und an manchen Tagen – er sah solche Tage eher als die schlechten und weniger als die guten, denn immerhin erforderten sie ein größeres Unglück - auch Helden. An anderen Tagen wiederum verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit damit, auf das Ende der Schicht zu warten, ohne dass es zu größeren Einsätzen kam. An diesen Tagen war es wichtig, dass sie sich beschäftigen konnten und es ertrugen, Stunde um Stunde miteinander zu verbringen, gemeinsam zu essen und in Betten zu schlafen, die nicht einmal eine Wand voneinander trennte.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass die Beziehung der Kollegen einer Schicht manchmal enger war als es Familienbande sein konnten. Es machte allerdings auch mindestens so gute Erklärungen erforderlich, wenn es einmal zu einem Problem kam.  
Für Bobbys Geschmack war es in den letzten Jahren auf seiner Wache 118 zu bereits zu vielen Problemen gekommen, meistens jedoch von außen und ohne eigenes Zutun. Die Ereignisse rund um Buck allerdings ließen sich nicht in dieses Schema einordnen und offenbar war es hier auch nicht mit aufrichtigen Entschuldigungen getan – einmal entstandenes Misstrauen in der Familie zu überwinden, war eine schwierige Aufgabe auch ohne Druck von außen, dem Buck allerdings nun ausgesetzt war. Und wenn Buck dem ausgesetzt war, mussten sie alle damit fertig werden, angefangen damit, dass er sich glaubwürdig distanzieren musste.

  
  


Dass sein Problem nicht kleiner, sondern größer wurde, bemerkte er schon kurz nachdem Hen mit einem lauten „Hab sie!“ ihre Suche nach Buck (und Eddie) für beendet erklärt hatte und die Hintertür aufhielt.  
Hatte es eben am Tisch am Ende so gewirkt, als habe sie ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Bobby so schnell überwunden, wie es aus ihr herausgebrochen war, wirkte sie nun wieder hochgradig verärgert: „Ich glaube, Captain, du wirst uns noch einiges mehr erklären müssen!“  
„Was hast du denn nun schon wieder, Hen?“, seufzte Chimney, der mit Bobby in der anderen Richtung gesucht hatte, verzweifelt, erblickte dann aber Bosko, die dicht gefolgt von Hen in die Halle eintrat.  
„Du hast es erfasst, Chim!“, schnaubte Hen, „Das ist es, was ich Bobby fragen wollte: Wie kannst du es wagen, Bucks Ersatz gleich herzubestellen und dann das Unschuldslamm zu spielen?“  
„Warte mal!“, warf Buck ein und klang dabei verunsichert, vielleicht gar ängstlich, während er Bobby mit dem Blick eines verletzten Hundewelpens anstarrte: „Du hast etwas damit zu tun, Bobby?“  
  
  


„Er hat mir den Job angeboten, aber ich...“, setzte Lena Bosko zur Erklärung an, wurde aber durch Chimney unterbrochen: „Er hat dir ‚den Job‘ angeboten? - Bucks Job?“  
Es versetzte Boby einen weiteren Stich ins Herz, diese Unterstellungen seines Teams zu hören und es beendete seine Hoffnung, die Sache für ein paar Stunden aufschieben zu können, um Athena dabei zu haben und damit eine Stimme der Vernunft in dieser emotionalen Situation. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sein Team ihm zutraute, Buck ein weiteres Mal ersetzen zu wollen, konnte es ihnen aber andersherum kaum verübeln, wenn er sich seine Fehler der letzten Monate in Erinnerung rief – nicht, dass das nötig war, schließlich verfolgten ihn die eigenen Vorwürfe darüber bereits lange genug.  
Am schlimmsten aber war es, Buck in dieser Situation beobachten zu müssen, nachdem die Aussprache zwischen ihnen den leidgeprüften Feuerwehrmann erst wieder hatte aufblühen lassen. Jetzt schien er sogar Mühe zu haben, sich auf den Beinen halten zu können, wurde durch Eddie mehr oder weniger unauffällig von der Seite gestützt und hatte seinen Blick schnell wieder Richtung Boden gerichtet.  
„Nein!“, entgegnete Bobby nach diesem kurzen Zögern mit heiserer Stimme, „Ich habe nichts mit alledem zu tun und eben erst die E-Mail aus dem Hauptquartier bekommen, in der sie mich von dieser Untersuchung unterrichten. Dass Lena heute hier ist, hat damit nichts zu tun. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es heute so chaotisch wird, hätte ich sie nicht als Überraschung eingeladen, sondern sie gleich mitgebracht.“  
„Eine Überraschung?“, fragte Eddie misstrauisch, von Überraschungen hatte wohl nicht nur er eigentlich genug.  
„Wisst ihr, Leute…“, setzte Bobby an, musste dann aber noch einmal tief Luft holen, „Wir sind seit Ewigkeiten in unserer Schicht unterbesetzt gewesen, wie ihr wisst.“, er sah zu Chimney herüber, „Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich Chimney nicht auf den Rettungswagen festlegen darf und deswegen einen Platz im Leiterwagen freihalten müsste.“, dann zu Eddie, „Mit Eddie hat sich das Problem im letzten Jahr dann etwas entschärft und ich war glücklich mit der kleinen 118er-Familie, die wir geworden sind. Da wollte ich nicht noch ein weiteres Mitglied von außen hinzufügen, das irgendwie gestört hätte. In den letzten Tagen ist mir klar geworden, dass nicht nur mein Verhalten gegenüber Buck unfair war, sondern auch, dass diese Angst albern war. Wir haben gut mit Lena zusammengearbeitet, warum sollte das nicht auch weiter gehen, wenn Buck wieder voll dabei ist?“

  
  


Lena lächelte beinahe etwas schüchtern, vielleicht aber auch nur unsicher mit Blick auf das merkwürdige Schauspiel: „Ich hatte zwar nicht das Gefühl, schon in eurer Familie angekommen zu sein, aber waren auf einem guten Weg. Jedenfalls auf einem besseren Weg als der neue Captain meiner Wache, der nichts von weiblichen Feuerwehrleuten hält und mir das deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hat.“, erklärte sie, „Ich habe gemerkt, dass meine bisherige Kameradschaft nicht das war, was ich gedacht hatte. Bei euch habe ich mich willkommen gefühlt, bei den 136 hat Ronnie nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich nicht unerwünscht gefühlt habe, obewohl ich es war. Ohne Captain Cooper habe ich keinen Grund mehr, dort zu sein, aber ihr habt mir viele Gründe geliefert, weiter mit euch arbeiten zu wollen. Als Bobby angerufen hat, musste ich nicht lange überlegen, ob ich doch wieder zu euch zurückkommen möchte. Nicht als Vertretung oder Ersatz, sondern auf Dauer, als Lena Bosko.“  
„ War das jetzt eine Art Vorstellungsgespräch, Bosko?“, scherzte Chimney mit einem Grinsen, „Hast du Angst, dass wir dich nicht mehr wollen?“  
„Ihr habt gar keine Wahl mehr, Freunde, der Chief hat meine Versetzung längst genehmigt. Ich wollte euch nur noch einmal vedeutlichen, wie toll die Wache 118 im Vergleich zu anderen Arbeitsplätzen sein kann.“, zeigte sich seine neue Kollegen allerdings schlagfertig, „Das schien mir gerade irgendwie in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, als ihr euch angefaucht habt wie Katzen im Revierkampf.“  
„ Du hast eine Katze , Lena ? “, war das erste, was Eddie dazu einfiel – auch wenn ihr neues Teammitglied vermutlich keine Antwort erwartet hätte.  
„ Ich habe keine Katze, Mann. Als mein Freund könntest du soetwas schon wissen, findest du nicht? “, sie schnaubte, „Aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich wirklich, dass wir bisher keine wirklichen Freunde waren. Du warst auf der Suche nach einem Weg, dein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und hattest andere Dinge im Kopf als dich für mein Leben zu interessieren . Ich kann dich trotzdem gut leiden und bin mir sicher, dass die Vergangenheit der Zukunft nicht im Weg stehen wird.“, sie lächelte ihm zu.  
Dieses Lächeln wiederum schien für Buck genug Anreiz zu sein, sich aus seiner Schockstarre und den Spiralen seiner Gedanken zu lösen: „Was habe ich verpasst?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Neidisch?“, lachte Hen auf - auch wenn ihr eigentlich gar nicht zum Lachen zumute gewesen war! - „Du hast keinen Anspruch darauf, Eddies einziger Freund zu sein, Buck, du musst ihn schon mit uns teilen. Und mit Lena, die jetzt wohl zu uns gehört.“  
„Ich bin nicht neidisch, Hen! Warum sollte ich neidisch sein?“, stritt Buck ein bisschen zu eilig ab, um vollends glaubwürdig zu wirken, aber nach all dem Troubel schien das niemandem aufzufallen – von Hen einmal abgesehen, die ihm ein vielsagendes Lächeln zuwarf und ihm zuzwinkerte, was allerdings keine Antwort auf seine Frage und die – ernstgemeinte! - Ratlosigkeit bezüglich dieser Äußerung zu seinen schien. Allerdings war er wohl auch noch mit zu vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um sich darüber im Moment noch mehr Gedanken zu machen, denn er verzichtete auf eine Nachfrage.

  
  


„Also, nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir doch auch wieder zurück nach oben gehen, oder?“, versuchte Bobby unverfänglich vorzuschlagen, „Wir waren ja noch nicht mit dem Frühstück fertig und Lena und Buck sind noch gar nicht in den Genuss gekommen.“  
Er brachte damit eine besonders empfindliche Blase zum Platzen, nämlich die der kalten Realität, der sie für die Dauer eines leicht absurden Austausches über Katzenkämpfe und Freundschaften doch tatsächlich entkommen waren. In dieser Realität aber war Buck die Frage nach der Vorgeschichte zwischen Lena und Eddie plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig, schien der Schock ihn beinahe wieder eingeholt zu haben, ebenso plötzlich, wie er sich eben aus ihm hatte lösen können.  
„Habe keinen Hunger.“, antwortete er mit einem undeutlichen Nuscheln, „Aber geht ihr ruhig ohne mich. Ich bin ja vermutlich eh wieder suspendiert.“  
„Blödsinn, Buck. Du kommst mit. Spätestens bei den Waffeln kriegen wir deinen Appetit schon wieder geweckt.“, bemühte sich Bobby dagegen um Zuversicht, „Und natürlich wirst du nicht suspendiert. Diese Untersuchung ist nicht meine Entscheidung, eine Suspendierung schon – und weil die Untersuchung Mist ist, werde ich dich ganz sicher nicht suspendieren.“, er trat ein paar Schritte hinüber, direkt neben Eddie in Bucks Nähe, und kopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Wir sind eine Familie und wir finden zusammen eine Lösung dafür.“, versprach er ihm etwas gedämpft – obwohl es in der Stille der Halle vermutlich jeder verstand.  
Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu: „Und jetzt hoch mit euch, wir haben noch ein Frühstück zu genießen.“, forderte er mit Nachdruck.  
Just als sich das Team in Bewegung setzte, endete aber der Moment der Stille mit einem schrillen Alarm, der sich allerdings auf „Rettungswagen 118“ beschränkte, der für einen „Krankentransport aus der Seniorenresidenz“ alarmiert wurde. Dementsprechend machte ein enttäuschter Chimney am Treppenaufgang kehrt und stürmte stattdessen weiter, dicht gefolgt von Hen.  
„Keine Sorge, Howie, wir lassen dir schon noch etwas über.“, rief ihm Bosko neckend nach, worauf Hen noch antwortete „Keine Sorge, Bosko, noch ist er nicht schwanger!“, ehe sie die Tür zuschlug und den Wagen in Bewegung setzte. Dieser kurze Austausch löste die Stimmung tatsächlich noch einmal merklich und brachte alle – mit Ausnahme von Buck, um dessen Schwester es hier immerhin ging – lauthals zum Lachen. Abermals gerieten die Probleme für ein paar Sekunden in den Hintergrund.

  
  


Tatsächlich bewahrheitete sich Bobbys Vorhersage – oder doch sein Vaterinstinkt? - und es waren die Waffeln, die Buck am Ende dazu brachten, doch noch etwas zu essen. Dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, wurde dennoch mehr als deutlich, denn im Gegensatz zu sonst hatte es Buck überhaupt nicht eilig, eine Waffel nach der anderen zu verschlingen, wie Eddie beobachtete – in dieser Beziehung konnte er sonst Christopher wirklich fabelhaft Konkurrenz machen, jedenfalls solange, wie er nicht das Gefühl hatte, ein gutes Vorbild für seinen Lieblings-Diaz sein zu müssen. Andererseits war das aber auch wohl kaum ein Wunder, schließlich war es insbesondere Eddie, der Buck nebenbei dazu drängte, von seiner Begegnung mit diesm Kehler ausführlich zu berichten.  
„Gur dass Hen nicht hier ist.“, stellte der tempramentvolle Latino schließlich fest, „Sie würde diesem Typen bestimmt noch einmal das Rückgrat brechen!“  
„Eddie!“, war es dieses Mal Bosko, die ihn zur Mäßigung aufzurufen versuchte.  
„Was denn? Ich würde es jedenfalls tun.“, entgegnete der daraufhin, nur um dann doch lieber eilig den verbalen Rückzug anzutreten, „Oder hätte zumindest Spaß daran, mir das vorzustellen.“  
„Eddie, ich bitte dich. Dieser Kehler macht doch nur seinen Job.“, es war kein Tadel, den Bobby aussprach, eher ein Versuch, sich selbst die Situation schönzureden, „Ich bin sicher, dass wir das schnell aus dem Weg geschafft bekommen.“  
„ Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich einen guten Anwalt brauche.“, wiederholte Buck noch einmal, wovon er längst berichtet hatte, „Es ist also ernst.“  
„Vielleicht wollte er auch nur verhindern, dass du wieder auf einen Schaumschläger hereinfällst, wenn du dir Hilfe suchst.“, rutschte es Eddie heraus, ehe dieser sich auf die Zunge biss.  
„Klingt für mich eher nach Fairplay, Buck.“, versuchte Bobby ihn dagegen zu beruhigen und erinnerte an seine eigene Anhörung vor der Disziplinarkommission „Mir hat man damals nicht ans Herz gelegt, mir einen Anwalt zu suchen – und wenn ich überlege, was da für mich auf dem Spiel stand, hätte ich lieber jemanden gehabt.“  
„Aber bei dir kam nicht so ein Ankläger dahergelaufen.“, hielt Buck entgegen.  
„Nicht in die Wache, nein. Die haben mich zuhause besucht und sofort suspendiert. Und trotzdem sitze ich noch hier und bin euer Captain.“, führte das nicht zu einer Veränderung des hoffnungsvollen Untertons, „Ich frage Athena nachher nach ein paar Namen, die kennt einige gute Anwälte.“  
Buck nickte stumm und zerflückte ein Stück Waffel auf seinem Teller in kleinere Teile.  
„Ich könnte auch meinen Freund fragen.“, bot Bosko an und wurde gleich von Eddie unterbrochen_ „Du hast einen Freund, Lena?“  
„Warum sollte ich nicht, Eddie. Hattest du gehofft, dass ich noch zu haben bin?“, fing er sich abermals einen harten Konter ein, wenn auch sichtlich scherzhaft gemeint.  
„Du hast es bloß nie erwähnt.“, klang Eddie entschuldigend.  
„Ich sagte doch, du weißt ziemlich wenig über mich, Edmundo Diaz.“, sie grinste, „Der ist auch bei der Polizei und hat erst kürzlich mit einem Anwalt gesprochen, weil es da irgendein Problem gab.“  
„Irgendein Problem?“, war Eddies Neugierde nun geweckt.  
„Nur weil du dich plötzlich für mein Leben interessierst, geht dich noch nicht alles etwas an, Eds.“, neckte sie und griff ihrerseits nach einer der Waffeln.  
„Nachschub gefällig?“, versuchte Bobby sich an einem subtilen Themenwechsel, nachdem ihn Lena Bosko wieder einmal positiv überrascht hatte und das Schicksal ihnen offenbar weiterhin einen ruhigen Vormittag vergönnen wollte.


	7. Professioneller Umgang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit Erschrecken habe ich feststellen müssen, dass schon wieder viel zu viel Zeit seit meinem letzten Post vergangen ist. Die ganze Corona-Situation bietet doch scheinbar so wenig andere Dinge zu tun, dass es viel schneller gehen sollte, von der Idee auf das virtuelle Papier für die Leser zu kommen. Am Ende ist aber doch so viel Zeit einfach verschwunden...  
> Ich bitte nicht um Entschuldigung, weil das ja zumindest die Hoffnung hervorrufen würde, dass Kapitel 8 schneller kommt, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Freude daran.
> 
> Die Übersetzung versuche ich allerdings dieses Mal tatsächlich in den nächsten Tagen fertigzustellen.
> 
> Alles Gute und bleibt gesund!

Nach dem Ende des gemeinsamen Frühstücks bot der restliche Vormittag ihnen Gelegenheit, bei Videospielen oder bei gemeinsamen Trainings im Fitness-Raum die folgenden Stunden ihrer Schicht über die Runden zu bekommen. Unterbrochen wurde diese ruhige Stimmung nur durch kurze und harmlose Einsätze des Rettungswagens.  
Doch es war wie immer im ihrem Beruf: Hatte Bobby sich vorhin noch gewünscht, der unangenehmen Situation durch das Klingeln der Alarmglocke erlöst zu werden, bereute er diesen Wunsch nun. Gerade hatte er den Einkaufszettel fertig geschrieben, mit dem er sein Team zum Einkaufen für das Abendessen und den übrigen Wochenbedarf hatte schicken wollen. Aus dem Kochen würde also heute nichts mehr werden, was Chimney mit einem nur halbwegs enttäuschten „Es gibt also Takeout!“ kommentierte, während er zur Drehleiter hastete.  
„Warte einmal, Chim, du fährst mit mir!“, rief Hen ihn sogleich zurück und fügte grinsend an, „Wir haben keine Unterbesetzung mehr auf der Drehleiter, du kannst also mit deinen Jungs jetzt nur noch auf der Couch kuscheln.“  
„Tut mir leid, Hen, daran muss ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen.“, gestand der und bog zum Rettungswagen ab, „Wenn wir mit zwei Wagen gleichzeitig fahren, sind wir trotzdem noch unterbesetzt, also kann ich dann immer noch fahren.“  
„Oder ich. So wie jetzt – du bist eben zu langsam, Howie.“, Hen schlug ihm die Fahrertür vor der Nase zu und startete den Motor – Chimney blieb also nur ein weiterer Sprint einmal um den Rettungswagen herum, damit sie zügig abfahren konnten.

„Was liegt denn an?“, fragte Bosko, die unterdessen als letzte in den Wagen kletterte und ihren Gurt anlegte: „Ein Autounfall, eingeklemmte Person.“, wusste Eddie zu berichten.  
„Bobby fährt.“, ergänzte Buck dazu noch das offensichtliche, allerdings um gleich darauf in ein Fettnäpchen zu treten: „Aber Kuscheln ist trotzdem nicht, Eddie, Lena hat einen Freund!“  
„Halt die Klappe Buck, zwischen mir und Lena war nie etwas. Ich habe einfach….“, fuhr ihn Eddie darauf genervt an.  
„… jemanden gesucht, um mich zu ersetzen.“, beendete sein bester Freund diesen Satz, ehe er ihn aussprechen konnte.  
„Jungs, das ist doch albern.“, Bosko hob beschwichtigend die Hände, sogut das im Inneren des fahrenden Wagens denn möglich war, griff aber dann doch lieber zu den harten Bandagen: „Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmen könnt, sage ich dem Cap, dass Buckley mit seinem Bein besser nicht in den Einsatz geht – und das will ich wirklich nicht tun müssen, nachdem du gerade erst wieder an Bord sein darfst.“  
„Das würdest du nicht tun!“, entfuhr es ihren beiden Kollegen gleichzeitig, vom Tonfall irgendwo zwischen Besorgnis – gar Panik – und Drohung.  
„Ihr seid wie meine Eltern, Jungs: Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich.“, fuhr die junge Feuerwehrfrau ungerührt fort, „Nein, ich denke, Buckley ist in Ordnung, wenn er nicht wieder einen seiner wahnsinnigen Stunts veranstalten will. Das macht dein Bein heute sicher nicht mit und auch ansonsten hast du dein Glück vermutlich erst einmal aufgebraucht. Versuch es einfach mal mit dem Lehrbuch, ganz der professionelle Feuerwehrmann.“, schob sie noch einen Ratschlag hinterher.  
„Woher weißt du das, Bosko?“, war das Objekt dieser Ratschläge merklich verwundert.  
„Naja, Eddie redet über dich fast genausoviel wie über Christopher. Ich meine, ich hätte ja am Anfang vielleicht Interesse gehabt, ihn zu daten, aber da dachte ich noch, das zwischen euch irgendwas inoffizielles läuft. Jedenfalls hat Eddie am Anfang ständig von dir gesprochen, von dir und deinen Heldentaten für die 118.“  
„Echt?“, konnte Buck das gar nicht glauben, auch wenn ihm natürlich klar war, dass Eddie erst mit Beginn des Klage-Desasters schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen war, als Bosko bereits einige Zeit seine Vertreterin auf der Wache 118 gewesen war. Aber bei seinem Besuch hatte es auf ihn mehr den Eindruck gemacht, als sei Bosko auch seine Vertretung als bester Freund für seinen besten Freund. Dass er noch immer ein bisschen neidisch war, versuchte er zu verbergen und hatte Glück, dass sich ein Einsatzfahrzeug der Feuerwehr kaum eignete, das jeweilige Gegenüber genau zu beobachten, während es sich hektisch durch den Verkehr der Metropole schlängelte.  
„Echt!“, auch Bosko wandte ihren Blick nun zu Eddie.  
„Du bist mein bester Freund und ich habe es vermisst, mit dir zu arbeiten. Ich meine, nichts gegen unsere neue Chica-Frischlings-Lady, die wir immerhin von einem Riesenrad mitten im Wasser geholt haben, aber sie ist eben nicht du…“, verteidigte sich Eddie für seine Heldenerzählungen, „Und außerdem färbt Chris auf mich ab!“  
„Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, allen zu erzählen, wie toll ich bin – auch wenn mich das natürlich schon etwas unter Druck setzt…“, dass Buck diese Heroisierung seiner Person entgegen seiner Beteuerung sehr wohl unangenehm war, entging Eddie allerdings, während Bosko es bemerkte, was aber wiederum Buck nicht auffiel.  
„Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was das mit dir und dem Knast auf sich hatte – und mit deinen Händen.“, leitete er stattdessen einen eiligen Themenwechsel ein, „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du da etwas sehr wichtiges zu verschweigen versuchst.“  
„Buck, das ist nichts, was…“, setzte Eddie an, wurde aber von einem lauten „Aussteigen, wir sind da!“ vom Fahrersitz unterbrochen.

„Hier?“, war Bosko bereits irritiert, noch ehe sie die Tür vollständig geöffnet hatte. In der Tat war der Unfallort mehr als ungewöhnlich: Die Fahrbahn wurde weder durch Kurven, noch durch Kreuzungen unterbrochen, ess waren auch nur wenige Bäume oder sonstige Hindernisse zu erkennen. Die Sonne schien ebenfalls keinen Einfluss auf die Sichrverhältnisse haben zu können, denn noch stand sie eigentlich hoch genug, um Blendeffekte ausschließen zu können. Dennoch hatte es einen Wagen ausgerechnet in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Baumes von der Fahrbahn geschleudert, wo er dann mit diesem kollidiert war.  
„Wie kommt es denn hier zu so einem Unfall?“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie zwischen diesem Wagen und dem Unfallgegner in einem deutlich wuchtigeren SUV hin- und herblickte, der zwar sichtbare Spuren eines heftigen Crashes aufwies und ein wenig quer auf der Fahrbahn zum Stehen gekommen war, aber immerhin noch als Auto zu erkennen war.  
„Geisterfahrer!“, analysierte Eddie in einem einzigen Wort, „Aber ein ziemlich dummer Geisterfahrer, hier ist doch mehr als genug Platz.“, in der Tat war der Einsatzort in der Vergangenheit bisher überhaupt nicht als ein Unfallschwerpunkt aufgefallen, sondern war tatsächlich eine der ruhigeren Strecken.  
„Die Leitstelle wurde über ein Notfallassistenzsystem alarmiert, wir haben also keine Informationen zum Unfallhergang. Das LAPD ist ebenfalls alarmiert, aber scheinbar sind wir die Ersten.“, ergänzte Bobby schnell das Lagebild und fügte nach einem Blick auf die Unfallstelle an: „Das Geisterfahrzeug sieht relativ intakt aus, Buck und Eddie, seht nach den Insassen dort und ob es da etwas zu tun gibt. Hen und Chim halten sich bereit, wenn es von dem anderen Wagen da vorne noch etwas zu retten gibt – wie viel Pech muss man eigentlich haben, auf diesem Teilstück einen Baum zu erwischen, wenn man von der Fahrbahn geschleudert wird? Bosko macht die Hydraulik-Schere bereit, ich verteile mal schnell ein paar Hütchen!“  
„Nicht nötig, Cap, da kommt schon Verstärkung!“, warf Buck ein, „Sieht nach Athenas Wagen aus!“, eine Vermutung, die sich als zutreffend herausstellen sollte.

  
Der Einsatz stellte sich am Ende als ein sehr gewöhnlicher heraus, wie die meisten Einsätze, zu denen sie gerufen wurden – schließlich gab es nicht jeden Tag Erdbeben oder Tsunamis und darüber konnten sie froh sein. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass es sich um einen einfachen Einsatz handelte. Während Buck aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Chim und Hen kektisch wurden, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal Zugang zu ihrem Patienten hatten – was selten vor kam und nie ein gutes Zeichen war, schließlich war Ruhe eine der wesentliches Fähigkeiten im Rettungsdienst – hatte er alle Mühe damit, Eddie zurückzuhalten und rief lautstark nach „Athena!“  
Der Fahrer des Unfallwagens, um den sie sich kümmern sollten und der allein in seinem Fahrzeug unterwegs gewesen war, schien nämlich nach dem ersten Eindruck nicht nur von schwereren Verletzungen verschont geblieben zu sein, sondern war auch ganz offensichtlich stark alkoholisiert, was Eddie noch vor Abschluss der ersten Untersuchung – allerdings immerhin nach dem Anlegen der obligatorischen Halskrause - in Rage gebracht hatte, sodass er nun auf ihren Patienten einschrie und beinahe handgreiflich geworden wäre.  
„Eddie, jetzt beruhig dich.“, fuhr er seinen besten Freund an, „Du siehst doch, dass deine Worte kaum ankommen. Der Typ…“, Buck deutete auf den Mann im mittleren Alter, der mit Halbglatze, Hemd und Brille den Eindruck machte, aus guten Verhältnissen zu stammen, „… ist nicht nur zu voll zum Fahren, sondern auch, um dir etwas entgegensetzen zu können!“  
„In dem Auto da drüben hätte Shanon sitzen können, verdammt. Genau so ein Typ wie dieser hier hat meine Frau tot gefahren und er hat gerade mal ein paar Kratzer!“, brach sich das Temperament trotzdem Bahn, „Das ist nicht fair!“  
„Wir helfen allen, Eddie, und überlassen es anderen, Idioten zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Mit Fäusten kommst du nicht weiter!“, bemühte sich Buck um einen ruhigen Tonfall und erinnerte: „Jetzt braucht dieser Gentleman hier deine deine Aufmerksamkeit, damit ich nicht Chim dazurufen muss und der Hen weiter mit dem anderen Wagen helfen kann, bis die Verstärkung eintrifft.“   
„Du hast ja Recht, Buck, aber ich könnte diesem Idioten jetzt wirklich eine verpassen!“, kommentierte Eddie zähneknirschend und fügte dann an: „Er scheint nicht eingeklemmt zu sein, die können ihn also gleich einfach auf die Trage packen. Hoffen wir nur, dass er dass er sich nicht noch Wiedersehen mit seinem Mageninhalt feiert!“  
Den Sarkasmus in dieser Aussage bewusst ignorierend stellte Buck trocken fest: „Na siehst du, geht doch. Ganz der professionelle Feuerwehrmann, der um das Wohlergehen aller Unfallbeteiligten besorgt ist.“  
„Eher um das Wohlergehen meiner Klamotten. Ich habe echt keine Lust, jetzt noch eine Ewigkeit vollgekotzt durch die Gegend zu laufen, selbst wenn es vielleicht sogar zum Desinfizieren geeignet ist.“, konterte Eddie.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Athena zu ihnen stieß: „Diagnose Schnapsdrossel?“, stellte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung fest und ergänzte – nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Fahrer: „Das Gesicht kommt mir jedenfalls bekannt vor!“  
„Er kommt dir bekannt vor…“, murmelte Eddie, „… dass heißt, dass das nicht sein erstes Mal ist?“  
„Als ich Ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, wollte er mir erklären, dass er mit Alkohol viel besser Auto fährt als ohne, glaube ich.“, überlegte Athena, „Jetzt kann ich ihm wohl das Gegenteil beweisen und nur hoffen, dass es hier kein Tötungsdelikt wird.“  
„Hen und Chim werden das schon klarmachen!“, versuchte Buck etwas Zuversicht zu verbreiten.  
„Also ehrlich gesagt sah es da drüben nicht besonders gut aus. Gott sei Dank war der Kindersitz hinten leer, aber die junge Frau hat Glück, wenn sie es lebend in die Not-OP schafft.“, fasste die Polizeibeamtin zusammen, „Selbst Chimney sah ziemlich hoffnungslos aus und seit seinem eigenen Unfall war der doch immer der Meinung, man könnte jedes Unfallopfer retten.“  
„Verdammt!“, Eddie platzierte einen Schlag an die Karosserie des Wagens.

„Also Bobby, bevor du fragst…“, setzte Athena an, als beide Rettungswagen schließlich abgefahren waren „… Essen kann ich nicht mitbringen. Ich muss hier noch auf die Spurensicherung warten, dann im Büro sicherstellen, dass ein Beamter ins Krankenhaus fährt und sich da um alles kümmert und dann kann ich zu euch kommen.“, zählte sie auf und atmete dann einmal tief aus – solche Einsätze hasste sie.  
„Ich hätte dich auch nicht gefragt, Athena.“, versicherte Bobby eilig und verpasste ihr wie zur Beteuerung eilig einen Kuss.  
„Gib es zu, wenn ich auch nur eine Minute vor euch von hier weggefahren wäre, hättest du mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass es zum Kochen zu spät ist und ihr euch außerdem noch um die Wartung eurer ganzen Geräte kümmern müsst…“  
„Wer sagt denn immer, dass er gerne mehr für unsere große Familie tun würde…“, hielt ihr Ehemann scherzhaft entgegen, wurde aber von Bosko unterbrochen.  
„Nachdem ich meinen ersten Tag habe und heute morgen schon ein erstklassiges Frühstück bekommen habe, könnte ich mich vielleicht darum kümmern, Cap!“, bot das neuste Mitglied dieser ‚großen Familie‘ an.  
„Also in meinem ersten Monat musste ich nach den Einsätzen auch immer das Auto waschen. Die Chica will sich drücken!“, quängelte Buck über diesen Vorschlag.  
„Das mit dem Reinigungsdienst hatte glaube ich andere Hintergründe, Buck – und ich dachte auch, dass du Frauen inzwischen mehr respektieren würdest!“, der väterlich strenge Ton des Captains war eher eine Frotzelei als eine Maßregelung, abber Bobby setzte ein äußerst breites Grinsen auf, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, nicht missverstanden zu werden – er wollte Buck nicht länger das Gefühl geben, ihn körperlich oder psychisch wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln.  
„Halt die Klappe, Cap!“, schüttelte der so gescholtene den Kopf und versuchte, mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen die Schamesröte zu überspielen, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Ich würde euch gerne ein Abendessen ausgeben, Jungs. Was meint ihr, sind Burger in Ordnung?“, zog Bosko dann allerdings wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Solange die gut sind!“, bot Eddie als erster eine zustimmende Rückmeldung, „Bitte nicht das Zeug von MacDonald’s, das schmeckt eigentlich nur Chris… und Buck!“  
Über diese Feststellung musste Athena lachen – auch, weil es gut tat zu sehen, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nachdem ihm dieser Einsatz sichtlich an die Nerven gegangen war.  
„Das sage ich doch nur, damit du Chris nicht enttäuschr, Mann.“, sah sich Buck allerdings daraufhin zu einer Verteidigung genötigt, „Was tut man nocht alles für seinen Lieblings-Diaz?“  
„Also dann schicke ich jetzt meinem Freund eine Nachricht, dass er in eineinhalb Stunden mit Burgern zur Wache kommen soll – er ist sowieso ganz heiß darauf, euch alle endlich mal kennenzulernen!“, entschied Bosko und zückte ihr Smartphone.  
„Das schaffe ich hoffentlich!“, drückte Athena ihre Zustimmung aus.  
„Wir aber nur, wenn wir jetzt aufsatteln.“, forderte Bobby das Team dazu auf, sich zum Abrücken klarzumachen.

Tatsächlich waren sie eineinhalb Stunden später alle um den Tisch auf der Wache 118 versammelt und dank Chimneys Mithilfe – vermutlich aus dem Mitgefühl dem neuen Frischling gegenüber gespeist – hatte es Bosko sogar geschafft, den Tisch einzudecken, bevor ein lautes „Hat jemand Burger bestellt?“ aus dem Eingangsbereich zu lautstarkem Jubel führte.  
„Wir sind hier oben, Andy!“, rief Bosko und sprang vom Sofa auf, auf das sie sich gerade erst hatte fallen lassen, um ihrem Freund mit den Tüten zu helfen. Nachdem diese sicher die Treppe hoch bugsiert und auf dem Tisch abgestellt worden waren, umarmte sie den Mann, der nur wenig größer war als sie selbst – mit seinen rostbraunen, leicht rötlichen Haaren stach er aber sicher aus der Masse der Männer hervor (von der Uniform als Faktor einmal ganz zu schweigen, der jetzt mit einem schlichten Pullover natürlich nicht gegeben war), wie Buck im stillen überlegte.  
Diese hatte sich gerade aus der Umarmung und einem innigen Begrüßungskuss gelöst und setzte an mit „Also, darf ich vorstellen…“, als Athena – noch auf der Treppe stehend – lautstark und ganz so, als habe sie sich bereits eine negative Meinung über den Mann gebildet, den sie da Händchenhaltend mit Bosko gerade einmal von hinten stehend gesehen haben konnte, auf sich aufmerksam machte: „Was machen Sie denn hier, Officer Martin?“


End file.
